Field of The Moon Flower
by YellowMoonFlower
Summary: Claire kecil menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang tertimbun salju di hutan. Namun ia tak ingat apapun tentang dirinya. Mungkinkah ia berasal dari luar angkasa? Ataukah ia seorang musafir yang terpisah dari rombongannya? Yang manapun, bagi Claire Gray adalah Gray, Pangeran Saljunya. Rated T for further development.
1. Little Boy in The Snow

**FIELD OF THE MOON FLOWER**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan karakternya milik Natsume, saya cuma punya plotnya.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Character: From AWL & FOMT: Gray, Claire, Dr. Hardy, Nami, Rock, Hugh, Gotz, OCs

* * *

 **~1~**

"Laki-laki Kecil dalam Salju"

.

.

Pagi itu langit masih mendung setelah hujan salju melanda desa Forget-Me-Not Valley semalam. Claire suka melihat salju berjatuhan dari jendela kamarnya, namun nenek sama sekali tidak suka hujan salju semalam. Nenek mengeluh saat pintu rumahnya dibuka pagi hari ini karena salju menumpuk hingga dua puluh sentimeter. Itu berarti ia harus bekerja keras membersihkan jalan depan rumahnya agar bisa dipijak pagi ini.

Claire senang memandangi jalanan yang penuh salju, atap-atap rumah yang putih bersih terselimuti salju, juga pepohonan yang seperti bertopi putih. Di usianya yang delapan tahun, Claire lebih suka main bersama teman-temannya dari pada membersihkan salju. Apalagi pada musim dingin seperti ini, Danau Turtle membeku dan menjadi tempat bermain ski anak-anak desa.

Claire menarik tali leher Molly, anjing kecil Shiba Inu berbulu orange kemerahan-putihnya itu, lalu berlari melewati neneknya. Topi rajut warna merah menutupi rambut pirang panjangnya tampak bergoyang-goyang.

"Claire, mau kemana?!" teriak neneknya.

Claire tak menghentikan larinya, hanya menjawab sambil lalu, "Maiiiin!"

Sang nenek hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kelakuan cucu perempuannya itu, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyekop salju.

~000~

Claire melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang sedang meluncur di es. Ia menarik tali leher Molly, tapi Molly tak bergeming. Dicobanya lagi, kali ini lebih keras, sampai Molly terseret, namun Molly malah balik menarik Claire.

"Ayolah, Molly! Kau kenapa sih?"

Molly menyalak dua kali, lalu berlari menyeret Claire masuk ke hutan kecil yang ada di dekat situ.

"Molly! Molly!" teriak Claire sambil berusaha menarik Molly sekuat tenaga. Saat mereka telah masuk cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, tiba-tiba Molly berhenti. Ia mengendus-endus, berputar sekali sambil melompat-lompat kecil, lalu berlari ke semak-semak dan menggali tumpukan salju besar. Ia menyalak sambil melompat-lompat, jelas ingin memberi tahu sesuatu pada Claire. Claire melihat kain wol berwarna hijau dari balik salju yang digali Molly. Pikirannya bekerja cepat, lalu ia ikut menggali salju itu. Di balik lapisan salju tipis itu, ia melihat hidung, mata yang terpejam dengan bulu mata di penuhi butiran salju, dan pipi dari wajah yang sangat putih.

Ah! Seorang anak laki-laki! Tapi bagaimana dia bisa terkubur salju padahal tak ada longsor? Apa dia di sini sejak semalam?

Claire kecil menarik tubuh anak itu, merasakan betapa dia sangat dingin. Memang anak itu menggunakan pakaian berlapis-lapis: topi rajutan, syal wol, baju kulit beruang, namun berada di sini sampai tertimbun salju dan masih hidup adalah prestasi yang luar biasa!

"Kita harus cepat, Molly."

~000~

Dengan susah payah Claire mengangkat anak itu ke atas papan luncurnya, lalu menariknya bersama Molly. Claire mengambil jalan pintas ke rumahnya dengan menyebrangi hutan. Ah, cukup menakutkan. Sebab itulah Claire mempercepat larinya sambil berusaha hanya melihat tanah.

Ia tiba di kebun belakang rumahnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Di sana ia melihat kakeknya yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya, tampaknya ingin mengoceh karena Claire baru saja keluar dari hutan yang tak seharusnya ia masuki, namun sang kakek berhenti, kaget saat melihat anak kecil nyaris mati di papan luncur cucunya.

"Astaga! Claire, kenapa dia?" sergahnya. Ia segera menggendong anak itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur Claire yang hangat.

"Aku menemukannya di hutan, ehm.. Molly yang menemukan," kata Claire sementara kakeknya sibuk melapisi anak itu dengan selimut tebal berlapis-lapis. "Dia tertimbun salju, tebaaaal sekali.." tambahnya.

Kakek diam sesaat, agak tercengang. "Kalau begitu kita harus panggil Dokter Hardy. Cepat Claire!"

Claire tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat, lalu pergi secepat kilat. Ia kembali dengan menggandeng tangan Dokter Hardy, seorang dokter tua di desanya. Ia tampak tergopoh-gopoh karena Claire berlari menyeretnya seperti anjing menyeret majikannya karena melihat anjing betina saat jalan-jalan pagi.

Kakek Claire lalu meminta Dokter Hardy memeriksa tubuh anak itu. Dokter Hardy geleng-geleng kepala, nampak bertanya-tanya sendiri. "Suhu tubuhnya rendah sekali. Terlambat beberapa menit saja, mungkin dia bisa mati. Kau bilang ia tertimbun salju di hutan, eh, Claire?" Claire mengangguk. "Sedang apa anak sekecil ini di hutan sementara hujan dan udara sedingin es?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dokter Hardy karena semua yang ada di ruangan itu tak punya gambaran sama sekali.

~000~

Hari ini saat bermain salju dengan teman-temannya, Claire bercerita tentang anak yang ia temukan bersama Molly. Ia senang sekali dan sangat antusias karena ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang sangat hebat seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakan neneknya.

"Jangan-jangan dia makhluk planet?" Rock memberikan idenya.

"Yang benar saja, hal seperti itu tidak ada!" kata Hugh, anak paling kecil dalam gerombolan empat anak itu.

"Aku rasa dia cuma pejalan yang terpisah dari rombongan. Dia seumuran kita, memang apa sih yang mungkin terjadi padanya?" sela Nami cuek. Nami sudah berumur sepuluh tahun dan ia suka bersikap sok dewasa. Ia sedang membuat boneka salju yang sangaaaat besar. Claire memberikan sepotong kayu kering kurus yang dicarinya untuk tangan boneka itu. Diam-diam Claire membayangkan, jika anak itu benar makhluk luar angkasa, bagaimana dong? Tentu Claire ingin bertanya tentang banyak sekali hal padanya. Ia tersenyum, tidak sabar ingin bertanya ini-itu.

~000~

Claire pulang ke rumah dengan semangat. Ia meletakan sepatu bootnya dengan benar, menggantungkan mantelnya dengan benar, semua agar ia bisa melewati omelan neneknya yang selalu memprotes ketidakrapihannya. Ia berlari dengan suara sekecil mungkin menuju kamar pangeran saljunya –baginya kelihatannya begitu.

Claire membuka dan mentutup kembali pintu kamarnya yang ditempati anak itu dan masuk dengan setenang mungkin. Si Pangeran Salju ternyata masih tertidur pulas, membuat Claire sedikit kecewa.

Claire berdiri diam sejenak sambil mengamati anak laki-laki itu. Tadi pagi ia tidak sempat memperhatikannya, tapi sekarang ia bisa melihat betapa putihnya anak ini dengan rambut orange terang lurusnya. Bulu matanya panjang, alisnya panjang, dan hidungnya tirus. Dan dia tertidur seperti pangeran tidur. Claire terus memperhatikannya selama beberapa menit, berpikir apakah ia makhluk luar angkasa seperti yang dikatakan Rock ataukah pengembara yang tersesat seperti kata Nami. Yang manapun menarik bagi Claire, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba Claire melihat tangan Si Pangeran Tidur bergerak, lalu matanya terbuka seraya ia bergerak-gerak ngulet.

Claire semakin deg-degan melihat matanya yang biru terang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Segera saja Claire berteriak menginformasikan pada kakek dan neneknya bahwa tamu kecilnya telah siuman.

"Kau sudah bangun! Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Claire antusias.

Anak itu menjawab dengan lesu dan sedikit bingung. "Ah… Iya, aku… Baik…"

"Aku yang menemukanmu di hutan," kata Claire. Saat itu kakek dan neneknya tiba di depan pintu. "Itu kakek dan nenekku, kami tinggal bertiga. Oh iya, aku Claire. Siapa namamu? Kamu berasal dari mana?"

Si pangeran kecil yang baru terbangun itu memandang sekelilingnya, merambati lantai kayu, lemari, vas bunga yang kosong, hingga kembali ke wajah Claire, kakek dan neneknya. Ia menggeleng bingung dan datar. "Aku… tidak tahu."

~000~

Wajah Claire berkerut bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu namamu sendiri? Apa kau tidak punya orang tua yang bisa memberimu nama?" tanya Claire.

Kakek dan nenek yang masih berdiri di depan pintu saling bertukar pandang, lalu tersenyum pengertian.

"Claire, kakek rasa dia masih pusing, kau keluarlah dulu."

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Sudah, keluar dulu, ayo Claire," sang nenek ikut keluar bersamanya dan membawanya ke ruang depan yang hangat karena api perapian.

"Kok dia begitu sih, Nek?" tanya Claire saat neneknya mendudukannya di bangku kayu.

"Mungkin dia itu hilang ingatan."

"Hilang ingatan apa?"

"Aduh, kau ini cerewet sekali, Claire! Yah, pokoknya dia jadi lupa tentang dirinya di masa lalu, termasuk siapa namanya dan dari mana dia berasal. Nenek pernah dengar penyakit seperti itu, biasanya karena kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Sangat keras sampai memori otakmu jadi kacau!"

Claire diam dan berpikir. Jadi itu sebabnya dia tidak tahu siapa dan darimana ia berasal. Claire mulai merasa kasihan padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kakek keluar dari kamar, berbicara pada nenek. Claire mengambil kesempatan ini dengan berlari cepat ke kamar Si Pangeran Salju Tidur yang telah bangun itu. Ternyata Si Pangeran sedang duduk memandang keluar jendela, di mana salju mulai turun lagi. Claire mendekat ke arahnya, berdiri tegak di samping ranjang, lalu memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, mengambil beberapa bungkus gula-gula yang didapatnya sebagai hadiah tahun baru dari Bibi Ruby.

"Kalau memang lupa, kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau ingat," kata Claire sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi gula-gula.

Si Pangeran menerima gula-gula berbungkus warna-warni itu dengan agak ragu. Ia melihat Claire tersenyum, tapi ia bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana saat ini.

"Terima kasih.."

"Aaaah, coba kamu benar-benar dari luar angkasa…" keluh Claire.

"Luar angkasa?"

"Uhm!" Claire mengangguk dan tersenyum riang. "Tuan Carter bilang di luar angkasa sana hidup makhluk luar angkasa. Mereka memelihara bunga-bunga merah yang sangaat harum dan besar, yang digunakan untuk tidur…"

"Tuan Carter?" tanya Si Pangeran Salju.

"Dia tinggal di dekat tambang. Orangnya baik dan suka bercerita. Nanti kamu boleh main ke sana. Mau?"

"Iya," Si Pangeran Salju tersenyum antusias. Ia penasaran, seperti apa Tuan Carter yang menceritakan tentang kasur bunga itu. Meskipun ia tidak ingat apa-apa, ia tertarik pada gadis kecil yang sangat ceria yang memberinya gula-gula dan cerita tentang kasur bunga ini.

Setelah mereka berdua terbawa dalam kesenangan atas apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, Claire terdiam dan menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Setiap orang punya nama, bahkan Molly anjingku pun punya nama. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?" tanya Claire. Baginya, ini masalah yang sangat penting. Ia senang kalau ada orang yang memanggil namanya saat berjalan di jalan-jalan desa. Kalau tidak punya nama, bagaimana orang memanggilmu?

Si Pangeran melihat sweater rajutan yang dipakainya. Warnanya abu-abu. Blur seperti pemandangan terakhir yang diingatnya.

"Gray.. Panggil aku Gray saja."

"Gray?" Claire merasa itu nama yang aneh. Ia yakin Gray asal comot nama saat melihat sweater abu-abunya sendiri.

"Itu bagus," tiba-tiba Nenek dan Kakek masuk ke kamar Claire, setelah sebelumnya tertawa kecil mendengarkan percakapan anak-anak itu.

"Gray, begitu juga nama yang bagus," tambah Kakek.

Alis Claire mengkerut. Ia membayangkan nama yang lebih mutakhir dari pada nama itu. Yang lebih keren begitu. Apa itu Gray? Seadanya sekali…

Claire menghela napas sok tahu, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya sudahlah, Gray. Aiihh, nggak bergaya deh," cetus Claire sok tahu.

Kakek dan Nenek cuma tertawa melihat cucunya itu. Sementara Gray, dengan nama barunya itu, tersenyum nyaman, senyaman kamar yang hangat oleh cahaya perapian ini.

.

* * *

A/N:

Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca fanfic ini! Ah, maaf, lagi-lagi Graire… nurufufufu. Mohon maaf sepertinya sequel Hunter and Little Red Riding Hood tak akan segera keluar. Imajinasi saya nggak berjalan dengan baik dan selalu berakhir jadi cerita klise yang kayaknya nggak layak di publish D: Anggap saja ini sequelnya? hihi /author payah.

Lagi-lagi juga genre fantasy romance... Tapi yang ini bakal beda sama yang sebelumnya. Tak ada sihir di sini. Dan, sebelumnya tokoh utamanya selalu Claire, tapi sekarang tokoh utamanya Gray,, mungkin. Semoga perannya gak bakal kepepet sama Claire di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. See you!

Ah, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya! Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin xDD


	2. Feeling Uneasy

**FIELD OF THE MOON FLOWER**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan karakternya milik Natsume, saya cuma punya plotnya.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Character: From AWL & FOMT

* * *

 **~2~**

"Feeling Uneasy"

.

.

Suara batuk yang terus menerus membangunkan Claire kecil dari tidurnya. Ia lalu melihat warna langit yang masih gelap dari celah jendela. Waktu di jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Claire menuruni tempat tidurnya, berjalan pelan -masih sangat mengantuk, ke sumber suara: kamar kosong di loteng rumah. Dibukanya pintu kayu kamar itu. Kakek dan neneknya ada di dalam, tampak memasang wajah khawatir pada pria kecil yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Rupanya pria kecil itu yang sejak tadi batuk terus menerus. Nenek Claire mengambil kompres di dahinya, merendamnya di air dingin, lalu menempelkannya di dahi pria kecil itu.

"Gray masih sakit?" tanya Claire dengan nada lemah. Masih ngelindur. Ia bergelayut ke sisi kakeknya, yang langsung memangku Claire. Dilihatnya sosok pria kecil yang ia temukan kemarin pagi. Wajah anak itu kini merah, dahinya berkerut tampak tak nyaman, keringatnya berkucuran, dan napasnya tak teratur.

"Panasnya sudah turun. Ia juga sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Gray akan segera sembuh, Claire," kata Kakek Claire dengan tenang dan senyum di wajahnya. Claire lega mendengar itu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali tertidur di pangkuan kakeknya.

Bagaimanapun, Gray telah tertimbun salju entah sejak kapan. Meski ia memakai banyak lapisan baju, tetap saja anak seumurannya tak bisa bertahan dalam cuaca ekstrem hari itu.

Ada hal yang membuat kakek dan nenek Claire bingung. Pertama, kenapa anak kecil seumuran cucunya bisa berada di dalam hutan sedangkan malamnya ada badai salju? Kedua, anak itu memakai baju berlapis-lapis, seolah ia telah disiapkan untuk menghadapi cuaca itu. Dan diantara pakaiannya, dua lapisan terluar merupakan pakaian ukuran orang dewasa. Ketiga, ia tak membawa barang berharga apapun, kecuali sebuah lencana emas yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya. Lencana dengan lambang bunga krisan.

"Syukurlah dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak," kata Nenek Claire, Nina. Sang kakek, Gallen, baru saja membaringkan Claire di kamarnya. Gallen duduk di kursi ruang makan mereka, menyeruput kopi pekat buatan istrinya.

"Nina, kamar loteng itu selalu kosong kan? Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Gray menempatinya?" Gallen meminta pendapat Nina.

Nina tersenyum, lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Tentu ia boleh tinggal di sini jika ia mau. Aku hanya khawatir kalau orang tuanya mencarinya. Bagaimana kalau besok kau membawanya ke kota untuk mencari tahu sesuatu?"

Menghela napas, Gallen tampak tak yakin. Ia memandang wajah istrinya yang telah banyak dihinggapi kerutan itu. "Entah kenapa... aku merasa ia sedang lari dari bahaya. Aku tak yakin soal membawanya ke kota," kata Gallen tak menutupi kegusaran di hatinya.

"Lencana ini," cetus Nina sambil meletakkan lencana Gray di meja. "Kurasa bisa menjadi petunjuk siapa dia. Akan kubuat salinan gambarnya di kertas, dan kau cobalah tanya pada orang selagi berbelanja di kota besok," lanjut Nina. Gallen mengangguk setuju. Besok adalah jadwal rutinnya ke Kota Zephyr untuk membeli barang-barang keperluan rumah tangga, sekaligus menjual Gem Stone yang ditambangnya selama musim dingin.

Penduduk Desa Forget-Me-Not Valley biasa menjual hasil bumi dan kerajinan mereka ke bazaar besar di Kota Zephyr. Sepanjang musim semi, panas, dan gugur biasanya ada tengkulak yang datang ke desa setiap harinya untuk membeli dan mendistribusikan hasil bumi dari sini ke kota-kota besar. Namun tidak pada musim dingin. Cuaca yang sering berubah-ubah membuat mereka hanya ke sini satu atau dua kali dalam semusim. Warga biasa memanfaatkan musim dingin untuk berburu, membuat kerajinan dari kayu atau batu hias. Hasilnya lumayan untuk membantu perekonomian mereka selama tak dapat bertani.

Dan begitulah. Keesokan harinya Gallen bersama beberapa orang desa melakukan perjalanan ke Zephyr yang berjarak kurang lebih 9 Km dari desa dengan berjalan kaki. Beberapa membawa gerobak, yang lainnya hanya memasukkan barang dagangannya dalam tas punggung super besar, termasuk Gallen.

"Kek, bukankah lebih baik kau menitipkan saja daganganmu pada orang lain? Cuaca semakin dingin saja, aku khawatir pada kesehatanmu," saran Wally yang berjalan di sebelah Gallen. Wally adalah ayah teman main Claire, Hugh. Ia masih muda, tubuhnya atletis, dan ia mengelola peternakan ayam bersama istrinya Chris.

"Tak apa. Begini-begini usiaku baru 50 tahun. Lagi pula aku ada urusan di kota," jawab Gallen kukuh.

"Hmm," balas Wally, tak ingin mendebat lebih lanjut. Saat itulah ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, kudengar dari Hugh, Claire menemukan anak kecil di hutan?"

Gallen mengiyakan.

"Mungkin dia dibuang orang tuanya. Perekonomian akhir-akhir ini tak begitu bagus. Kudengar di desa sebelah banyak yang menjual anaknya untuk dijadikan budak," kata Wally mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Ia lalu mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir atas perkatannya sendiri. "Yah, membuang anak berarti mengurangi jumlah mulut untuk diberi makan. Dan jika menjualnya, kau bahkan bisa dapat uang. Tapi..." Wally membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung.

"Yah," sahut Gallen.

Mereka tak banyak bicara lagi. Hanya terus berjalan, merasakan salju yang mereka langkahi semakin tebal.

~000~

Claire membuka pintu kamar loteng rumahnya, dan menemukan Gray sedang duduk melihat keluar jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang, Claire langsung menghampiri teman kecilnya itu. Ia memegang dahi Gray dengan telapak tangan kanannya, lalu dahinya sendiri dengan tangan satunya.

"Kau sudah tidak demam," kata Claire. Ia kemudian menyadari pipi Gray yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi merah "Ah, wajahmu merah. Kau masih sakit ya?" tanya Claire.

Gray menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak. Aku sehat!" seru Gray sambil berdiri tegak, membuat Claire agak terkejut. Tapi melihat seruan Gray yang keras Claire percaya bahwa Gray sudah sehat sekarang.

"Main yuk! Biar kukenalkan kau pada orang-orang desa," kata Claire ceria. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Gray, lalu menariknya keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga. Di bawah ia hampir bertabrakan dengan neneknya yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Gray! Pakai mantelmu!" seru Nina. Ia membawakan mantel biru kecil dari kamarnya, lalu mengenakannya pada Gray. Ia mengangguk-angguk senang saat melihat betapa pasnya mantel itu di tubuh Gray. "Itu dulu punya ayah Claire. Untung aku menyimpannya," kata Nina bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Gray lalu sadar kalau ia belum pernah melihat ayah dan ibu Claire. "Oh, ayah Claire..."

"Sudah meninggal! Ayah dan ibu Claire meninggal di gunung," potong Claire, dengan senyum polos cerianya. Jelas ia tak menganggap hal yang baru saja dikatakannya sebagai hal yang menyedihkan.

"Oh..." Gray memasang wajah sedih, menyesal telah bertanya. Nina tersenyum melihat pria kecil itu. Usianya mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Claire, tapi ia anak yang ramah dan peka pada sekelilingnya.

"Ayo Gray, pergilah dengan Claire," Nina menepuk bahu Gray dan mendorongnya pelan menuju pintu. Sebelum melangkah keluar rumah, Gray melihat Nina sekali lagi, lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya. Ia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Nina. "Aku pergi dulu," katanya. Meninggalkan perasaan hangat di hati wanita tua itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ada orang yang tega membuang ataupun berbuat jahat pada anak sesopan Gray. Ah. Betul juga. Satu lagi yang membuatnya penasaran. Bukankah Gray terlalu sopan dan tenang untuk anak seusianya?

~000~

Rute ekplorasi Desa Forget-Me-Not Valley Gray dimulai dari kawasan pemukiman penduduk. Mereka memasuki satu demi satu rumah untuk memperkenalkan Gray. Mulai dari rumah Dokter Hardy, yang telah berperan besar dalam menyelamatkan Gray. Saat baru pertama melihatnya, Gray merasa bahwa Dokter Hardy menakutkan. Tubuhnya bungkuk dan salah satu bola matanya diganti dengan besi bulat, dengan kaca berwarna merah sebagai pupilnya. Dan lagi, ia menggunakan celana bergaris putih-merah yang sangat... aneh. Namun begitu mendengarnya bicara dengan ramah, Gray yakin dokter ini sangat baik.

Selanjutnya ia bertemu anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Ada Hugh, anak laki-laki berambut coklat terang berjambul. Ada Rock dengan rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang. Ada Nami dan Lumina, anak perempuan yang juga seumurannya. Mereka berdua seperti magnet berkebalikan. Nami sangat tomboy dan bicaranya sedikit kasar. Sedangkan Lumina feminim dan bicaranya halus. Gray juga mengunjungi rumah-rumah mereka. Ayah Hugh dan Nami rupanya sedang pergi ke Kota Zephyr, sama seperti Gallen. Lumina tinggal di mansion yang besar. Meski kaya, Nenek Lumina dan pelayannya Sebastian sangat baik dan ramah.

Sebagian besar penduduk desa ini bekerja sebagai petani dan peternak. Meski sekarang semuanya terlihat putih, kata Claire, ada ladang jagung, gandum, sayuran, dan sebagainya yang terhampar sepanjang musim semi, panas, maupun gugur.

Sosok yang bejalan menyusuri sungai menarik perhatian Gray. Seorang pria berusia paruh baya yang kurus tapi berotot, berjalan timpang, tanpa tongkat. Kakinya lengkap tapi sepertinya kaki kirinya tak begitu baik. Kulitnya sedikit hitam, rambutnya hitam pendek, matanya sipit, dan wajahnya tampak berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sadar Gray melihat pria itu cukup lama, Claire langsung bersuara. "Itu Tuan Takakura. Kata nenek, dia datang dari negeri jauh di timur, karena itu ia sedikit berbeda, tapi sebenarnya sama seperti kita semua. Kakinya pernah luka karena perang," jelas Claire.

Gray mengangguk paham. _Berbeda tapi sebenarnya sama_.

"Ayo kita ke Bibi Vesta," ajak Claire. Kali ini Gray heran karena sebelumnya Claire selalu mengajaknya masuk ke rumah penduduk.

"Kita tidak ke rumahnya?" tanya Gray.

Claire menggeleng, "Tidak ah. Seram."

Alasan 'seram' Claire itu tentu saja membuat alis Gray bertaut. "Dokter Hardy lebih seram kan?"

Lagi-lagi Claire menggeleng. "Dokter Hardy baik, tapi Tuan Takakura orangnya galak!"

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Claire langsung menarik tangan Gray. Menyeretnya ke tujuan mereka selanjutnya: perkebunan Bibi Vesta. Sementara Gray dengan penasaran yang mengganjal di hatinya, masih melihat ke arah Takakura. Ketika Takakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan matanya yang tajam, Gray hanya bisa menelan ludah. Claire benar. Paman itu menakutkan.

~000~

Bazaar di pusat Kota Zephyr selalu ramai setiap harinya. Penduduk dari berbagai desa di Kerajaan Aerandria berkumpul di sini. Zephyr memang bukan ibukota kerajaan, namun merupakan tempat aktivitas dagang yang sangat penting selain ibukota Mineral Town.

Gallen menjajakan batu-batu indah dagangannya: oracle, ruby, topaz, amethyst, sapphire, hingga batuan kuat lain seperti Mythril dan Admantine.

"Kau punya banyak batu bagus," komentar seorang kakek yang mengunjungi lapak jualan Gallen. Gallen tersenyum ramah pada calon pelanggan yang sepertinya satu ras dengan Takakura tetangganya.

"Ya, sudah di gosok dengan baik, silahkan dilihat Pak," ujar Gallen.

Calon pelanggannya itu tampak memilih dengan hati-hati. Semua batu yang disajikan Gallen ia lihat secara seksama dan penuh pertimbangan.

"Kuambil semua," kata kakek itu.

"Eh?" Gallen sangat kaget. Belum pernah ada yang memborong barang dagangannya seperti ini sebelumnya. "Ba-baiklah, akan segera kubungkus. Terimakasih, Tuan!" seru Gallen senang.

Selagi Gallen membereskan batu-batuan mengkilap itu, si pemborong mengulurkan kartu nama dari dalam saku baju kimononya.

"Ini kartu namaku. Namaku Saibara, ketua blacksmith khusus kerajaan. Dari desa mana kau berasal? Apa kalian menambang batu-batu ini sendiri?" tanyanya.

Gallen menerima kartu itu dengan tangan agak gemetar. Ia tak pernah bicara dengan orang elit kerajaan sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekalipun. Apalagi dengan kemungkinan peluang bisnis yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Ah, aku berasal dari Forget-Me-Not Valley. Tak bisa dibilang tambang, sih. Hanya seorang arkeolog sedang mengeksplorasi gua, yang ternyata kami bisa menemukan bebatuan seperti ini di dalamnya," jelas Gallen.

"Eh... tambang Mineral Town mulai tak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan logam dan batuan kerajaan. Kurasa desa kalian akan sangat membantu kami," kali ini Saibara tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Merasa tersanjung, Gallen menyambut jabat tangan Saibara itu. Gallen kemudian memberitahunya tentang situasi desanya yang sulit dijangkau. Untuk ke kota terdekat saja, yaitu Zephyr, mereka harus berjalan kaki selama hampir 4 jam.

"Heh. Itu tak mudah," respons Saibara. Setelah selesai membeli Saibara tidak langsung pergi, karena ia mengingat sesuatu. "Perbukitan Forget-Me-Not Valley, bukankah dekat dengan Kastil Amethyst?" tanya Saibara sambil mengingat-ingat peta di otaknya. Kastil Amethyst adalah salah satu kastil milik anggota kerajaan yang kadang digunakan untuk mereka berwisata.

Gallen mengangguk mengiyakan, "Cukup dekat, Tuan. Kira-kira jaraknya 5 Km jika ditarik garis melintasi gunung. Tapi aku tak menyarankan jalan gunung karena terlalu berbahaya. Biasanya kami melalui rute regular pedagang dan memutar sejauh 8 Km," jelas Gallen rinci.

Melihat wajah Saibara yang serius, Gallen memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa ada sesuatu, Tuan?"

"Kau belum dengar kabarnya?" Saibara balik bertanya. Gallen menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu. "Pangeran kedua Aerandria, Pangeran Aria tewas terjatuh di jurang ke sungai Old River empat hari lalu. Sebuah kehilangan yang sangat besar bagi Aerandria. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu hah?" nada bicara Saibara meninggi karena percikan amarah.

"Ma-maafkan saya. Desa kami sangat terpencil, dan salju selalu menghambat akses ke kota. Jadi informasi menyebar sangat lambat ke sana," kata Gallen sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Saibara memejamkan matanya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku masih sangat emosi soal ini. Anak itu... dia suka mengganggu pekerjaanku di blacksmith. Kecemerlangan otak dan budinya membuatku tak bisa membayangkan penerus Raja Jeff selain dia."

"Apa... itu sudah pasti? Tak ada kemungkinan pangeran masih hidup?" tanya Gallen berhati-hati.

Saibara hanya menggeleng lemah. "Kuharap begitu. Tapi tim pencari sudah menyusur seluruh bukit di sekitar kastil. Mereka menemukan topi rajutnya berlumuran darah di dekat jurang. Sepertinya anak malang itu diserang babi hutan dan terjatuh..."

Informasi ini membuat Gallen memutar otak, berusaha mencerna dan memutuskan tindakan yang sebaiknya ia ambil. Haruskah Gallen memberitahu pejabat istana ini bahwa ia menemukan anak laki-laki di kaki pegunungan Forget-Me-Not Valley?

Tidak. Kondisinya terlalu janggal. Jika, seandainya ia memang jatuh dari jurang, bagaimana mungkin Claire menemukan Gray di hutan dekat Forget-Me-Not Valley yang jaraknya sejauh 5 Km dari tempat kejadian? Dan lagi, hutan itu sangat jauh dari sungai Old River.

"Nah, sampai jumpa, uhm...?"

"Gallen,"

"Tuan Gallen. Mungkin aku akan mengirim anak buahku untuk mensurvey gua itu dalam beberapa hari. Mohon kerjasamamu,"

"Yah, tentu. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya dan desa kecil kami, Tuan Saibara."

~000~

Karena dagangannya sudah habis lebih cepat dari dugaannya, Gallen beranjak ke salah satu restoran untuk mengumpulkan berita tentang kematian Pangeran Aria. Rupanya berita itu memang sangat booming. Dengan tidak adanya Pangeran Aria, maka posisi putra mahkota akan dialihkan kepada adik tiri Aria, Marlin.

"Harvest Goddess rupanya berpihak pada Pangeran Marlin. Malang sekali nasib Pangeran Aria. Setelah ibunya, Ratu Alisa meninggal lima tahun lalu, posisi permaisuri jatuh ke tangan Ratu Sasha. Dan sejak itu ia diperlakukan seperti kutil yang harus dikupas. Kau tahu Kek, banyak orang curiga kalau pangeran sebenarnya sengaja dibunuh," komentar salah seorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gallen. Gallen merasakan perasaan tak enak di hatinya. Seperti mendapat firasat buruk, ia merasa ia harus pulang secepatnya.

~000~

Gray dan Claire akhirnya menghentikan petualangan mereka hari ini karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Langkah Gray terhenti saat melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan jubah coklat dan tudung menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak dari orang itu. Namun Claire tampaknya sama sekali tak punya kepekaan itu, dan malah menyapa pria itu.

"Hello! Paman siapa?" tanya Claire dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Yang diajak bicara tak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, dan pandangannya jatuh cukup lama pada Gray. Ia kemudian melepas tudungnya, membuat Gray dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Wajah pria itu cukup tampan untuk usianya yang sekitar 35 tahunan. Rambutnya cokelat pendek, senada dengan warna matanya. Matanya sendu dan ia terlihat sangat lelah. Ekspresinya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu orang itu. Tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa tak nyaman melihatnya.

"Ayo Claire, kita masuk," ajak Gray sambil menarik tangan Claire dan memasuki rumah.

"Tu-tunggu!" cegah pria itu. Namun Gray tak berhenti, ia malah menutup pintu tepat di hidungnya. Perhatian Nina yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam tertarik ke pintu masuk karena suara pintu yang ditutup keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nina heran.

"Ada orang asing di depan rumah," akhirnya Claire yang menjawab karena Gray hanya diam dan cemberut. Nina menyuruh kedua anak itu cuci tangan dan bersiap ke meja makan, sementara dirinya menuju pintu dan melihat melalui lubang pintu. Seorang pria asing berambut cokelat memang berdiri di sana. Tapi ia tak tampak seperti orang jahat. Nina berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?" tanya Nina.

Merasa di tanggapi, pria itu merasa senang. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menggerakkan lengannya untuk memberi salam. Sebuah adab yang cukup sopan, menandakan bahwa ia bukan berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Basil. Aku… sedang mencari anakku yang hilang,"

* * *

A/N:

Yosh, chapter 2 updated. Terimakasih atas Favorite dan Follownya :DD

See you x3


	3. Another boy?

**FIELD OF THE MOON FLOWER**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan karakternya milik Natsume, saya cuma punya plotnya.

Warning: Alternative Universe

Character: From AWL & FOMT

* * *

 **~3~**

 **"Another boy?"**

.

.

Aerandria adalah sebuah kerajaan di bagian selatan dataran Natsume. Sebelah timur dan selatan Aerandria berbatasan dengan Laut Dolphin, sedangkan bagian baratnya berbatasan langsung dengan Kerajaan Clarinet. Bagian utara Aerandria adalah deretan Pegunungan Harvest yang juga menjadi batas antara kerajaan ini dengan Kerajaan Renka.

Dataran luas yang terdiri atas wilayah berbukit-bukit membuat persebaran penduduk kurang merata. Forget-Me-Not Valley adalah salah satu desa kecil yang terletak di lembah pegunungan Harvest, jauh dari pusat ibukota Mineral Town. Penduduk desa ini hidup dengan sederhana dan damai, jauh dari hiruk pikuk politik yang terjadi di istana. Sebagian besar warga bahkan tak begitu peduli siapapun raja mereka selama mereka bisa tetap hidup dengan damai. Sikap apatis yang sebenarnya tidak begitu baik. Toh sekalipun mereka peduli, sistem saat ini membuat mereka tetap tak bisa mencampuri kebijakan kerajaan.

Di desa kecil inilah Takakura tinggal. Seorang mantan jenderal pasukan khusus Renka yang pensiun dini karena disabilitas mendera kaki kirinya. Ia memutuskan tinggal di Aerandria untuk menemani mendiang istrinya yang berasal dari desa ini. Pilihan yang terbaik menurut Takakura. Selain menemani istrinya yang dulu sakit, dengan tidak berada di Renka, Takakura bisa sedikit menghibur dirinya yang merasa tidak berguna. Masa muda yang ia habiskan dengan berjuang di garis depan kini tampak seperti mimpi. Hari-hari tuanya ia habiskan seorang diri di rumah selua meter nya. Terkadang ia memancing ikan, membelah kayu bakar, melakukan pekerjaan tukang kayu jika diminta, dan mengurus kebun sayur kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya. Semua itu biasa ia lakukan sendiri. Ya, biasanya. Tapi tidak beberapa hari ini.

Seorang bocah entah dari mana terus saja mengganggunya beberapa hari ini. Usianya mungkin baru sepuluh tahun. Tubuhnya terlihat kotor, seperti anak tak terurus, dan jelas tidak berasal dari Forget-Me-Not Valley. Kadang ia terlihat sedang membantu di tambang, membawa barang-barang pedagang, membersihkan cerobong asap, membersihkan salju di atap dan pekarangan orang lain, dan semua pekerjaan remeh temeh yang bisa ditanggung oleh tubuh kecilnya itu. Anak itu selalu berada di depan rumahnya di sore hari. Pernah beberapa kali ia menemukan anak itu tertidur di beranda pekarangan rumahnya dengan kapak di dekatnya. Ia kelelahan setelah memotongkan kayu-kayu bakar Takakura. Saat melihat anak kecil itu tertidur di teras kayu rumah sederhananya, bayangan mendiang istrinya hinggap di pikirannya. Ia dan istrinya tak pernah dikaruniai anak, tapi istrinya sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Hey," Takakura mendorong pelan punggung anak itu dengan kakinya. Anak itu hanya menggerakkan badannya sedikit, tampak tak ingin diganggu. Merasa kesal, akhirnya Takakura menarik surai rambut cokelat anak itu. "Hey kau, sampai kapan kau mau tidur di rumahku hah?!" geram Takakura.

Kaget, anak berambut cokelat itu segera duduk bersimpuh. "Ma-maafkan aku, Tuan!" ucapnya panik.

Takakura menghela napas, lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Bisa kau berhenti berkeliaran di sekitarku?" pintanya. Yang ditanya malah memasang wajah memohon.

"Tuan, tolong ajarkan aku ilmu bela diri. Aku memang tidak punya uang, tapi aku bisa membersihkan rumah, memotong kayu bakar, atau bekerja apa saja sebagai bayarannya!" desak anak itu. Ia bersujud dengan dahinya hampir menyentuh lantai kayu. Kekeras kepalaan anak ini membuat Takakura gerah. Ia tak pernah bisa menghadapi anak-anak, dan anak-anak pun biasanya menghindari kontak dengannya. Tapi anak ini...

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Takakura dengan nada kesal. Sebenarnya anak ini sudah pernah menyebutkan namanya saat pertama kali 'mendaftar' jadi muridnya, hanya saja ia sudah sangat lupa.

"C-Cliff! Namaku Cliff, Tuan!"

"Cliff," ulang Takakura sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Aku tak perlu bantuan anak ingusan sepertimu. Pun tak ada yang bisa kuajarkan padamu. Pulanglah, kau hanya buang-buang waktumu, Nak!" tolak Takakura dingin.

Bocah bernama Cliff itu tampaknya tak menciut dengan perlakuan dingin Takakura. Kekeraskepalaan yang sama yang ia tunjukkan awal. "Aku tak akan pergi sampai Tuan bersedia!" serunya.

Takakura hanya mencibir tak peduli. "Terserahlah."

Sepeninggal Takakura, Cliff menunduk dan terduduk lemas. Ia meletakkan tangan di dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang. Sebenarnya menghadapi Takakura menguras banyak energi fisik dan psikisnya. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia menemukan separuh kepala dua anak kecil seumurannya tersembul dari pagar semak-semak rumah Takakura. Mereka mungkin telah menyaksikan moment penolakannya.

Begitu sadar Cliff melihat mereka, kepala kedua anak itu tak tampak lagi. Mereka malah muncul dari pekarangan rumah, menghampiri Cliff. Ya, dua anak itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Claire dan Gray yang sedang melanjutkan eksplorasi desa Forget-Me-Not Valley hari ke-2 nya.

"Woah, kau berani sekali!" puji Claire dengan tawa lebarnya. Mata Cliff melebar. Ada sedikit jeda pada Cliff hingga ia mampu merespon pujian Claire. Mungkin karena sinar matahari sore yang membuat rambut Claire dan Gray yang pirang tampak bersinar, menyilaukan matanya. Terutama Gray. Rambutnya yang sedikit orange, sama seperti langit di belakangnya...

"Ti-tidak..." sanggah Cliff sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Malu. Claire yang bingung dengan sikap Cliff lalu memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lebih seksama.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Kau siapa?" tanya Claire. Ia dan Gray -yang sejak tadi diam saja, kemudian duduk di teras mengikuti Cliff.

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini Cliff mengatakan namanya dengan terbata-bata, "C-Cliff..."

"Cliff! Aku Claire! Dan ini..."

"...Gray," sambung Gray. Senyuman kecil bin canggung Gray itu disambut dengan respons Cliff yang tak kalah canggungnya.

"Ah, ye-yeah... Halo, Claire... dan... Gray..." ucapnya sama sekali tak lancar.

"Kau ingin Takakura mengajarimu bela diri?" tanya Claire lagi.

Cliff mengangguk.

"Jangan deh. Dia galak sekali dan nggak suka anak-anak. Kalau ada yang main di dekat rumahnya dia pasti marah-marah... apalagi minta diajari," terang Claire. Yang diberitahu ternyata masih keras kepala dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Dia orang baik. Aku melihatnya. Dia telah menyelamatkan caravan pedagang yang diserang perampok di hutan," sanggah Cliff berusaha meyakinkan. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah rumah Takakura dengan mata kagum. "Ia sangat hebat. Meski kakinya pincang, ia bisa mengalahkan lima orang perampok sekaligus. Aku, pada babi hutan pun takut. Aku ingin kuat sepertinya," lanjut Cliff.

"Heh, jadi karena itu," tiba-tiba Takakura muncul dari jendela di dekat mereka. "Dengar, Cliff-boy. Seperti yang dikatakan anak itu, sebaiknya kau menyerah dan pulang. Aku tak punya waktu mengajari bocah ingusan yang melihat babi hutan pun langsung kabur!" Segera setelah itu, Takakura menutup kembali jendelanya dan menghilang ke dalam rumahnya.

Kata-kata yang sangat pedas.

Tapi tampaknya itu tidak menyurutkan nyali Cliff. Meski perutnya berkata lain. Ya, suara keras terdengar dari perut Cliff, tanda minta diisi.

"Ne, Cliff, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Claire.

Cliff menjawabnya dengan senyum, "Aku menumpang di Kuil Harvest Goddess."

Jawaban yang membuat kedua anak itu sempat terdiam.

"Jadi kau tak punya rumah," kata Gray datar.

"Eh? Ya... yah. Biasanya aku mengikuti tuanku di ibukota. Tapi beliau sudah wafat, dan aku sekarang bebas," jelas Cliff tanpa menaruh emosi sedikitpun pada ceritanya itu. Gray pikir, Cliff mirip dengan Claire dalam hal ini.

Claire dan Gray kini bisa sedikit menangkap situasi Cliff. Cliff mungkin budak yang baru saja bebas dan tidak punya tempat untuk berdiam. Dan ia bermaksud tinggal bersama Takakura sebagai murid sekaligus pelayannya. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak kecil, terutama jika ia bekas budak.

Perut Cliff berbunyi lagi.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam," kata Claire sambil melihat langit yang semakin sore. Tanpa kesepakatan sebelumnya, tangan Gray dan Claire meraih kedua tangan Cliff bersamaan.

"Ayo ikut makan," ajak mereka.

~000~

Nina kaget saat melihat anak laki-laki berambut cokelat berantakan pulang bersama cucunya. Apalagi karena anak itu terlihat kotor dengan rompi kulit beruang coklat yang kelihatan lusuh.

"Nenek, ini teman baruku Cliff. Boleh ia makan malam bersama kita?" pinta Claire dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Karena masih kaget, Nina hanya merespons seadanya, dengan dahi berkerut, "Cliff?"

Merasa tak begitu disambut, Cliff yang tak enak hati segera berbalik untuk keluar rumah lagi. "Ma... maaf. Aku... pergi saja..."

Dukk!

Cliff menabrak seseorang. Rupanya rute pelarian diri Cliff telah diblokir oleh Gallen yang baru saja pulang dan memasuki pintu. Merasa ada anak yang tak dikenalnya, Gallen pun otomatis bertanya, "siapa?"

Sayangnya, wajah Gallen yang lelah sehabis perjalanan dan pertanyaan pendeknya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang sangat marah bagi Cliff.

"Uh... uhm..."

"Ini Cliff," kali ini Gray yang memperkenalkannya. Gray menundukkan kepalanya pada Nina dengan sopan, lalu menekan kepala Cliff dengan lengannya agar Cliff juga ikut menunduk. "Maaf Nek, boleh ia makan malam bersama kita dan menginap?"

Saat Gray menyebut kata menginap, Cliff yang tadinya manut saja langsung kebakaran jenggot.

Aksi komikal kedua anak itu membuat Nina menahan tawa. "Ya, tentu! Teman Claire selalu disambut di sini!" serunya. Gray dan Claire tersenyum girang. Mereka kemudian mengajak Cliff ke ruang makan, namun Nina menghentikan mereka. "Sebelum itu, kalian bertiga... mandi dulu sana!"

Nina menggiring ketiga bocah itu ke kamar mandi. "Claire, kau mandi duluan. Setelah itu Gray dan Cliff masuk."

Maka menunggulah Gray dan Cliff di depan kamar mandi hingga Claire selesai. Selama mandi Claire tak berhenti bernyanyi. Mulai dari lagu tentang cicak, burung, bintang, sampai lagu buatannya sendiri pun ia nyanyikan.

"Terimakasih, Gray," ucap Cliff. Wajahnya melihat lantai, tapi ia tersenyum kecil.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Claire,"

"Ah, adikmu? Hehe, dia nyanyi terus dari tadi."

"Bukan, dia bukan adikku," jawab Gray. "Dia bukan adikku, ini juga bukan rumahku. Mereka menolongku dan membiarkanku tinggal di sini," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Eh?" Cliff kaget mendengar penjelasannya, meski tak begitu lama kekagetannya itu menguasainya. "Oh..." katanya setelah lebih tenang. Cliff jelas tak asing dengan hal seperti ini. Cliff dan Gray. Pikiran keduanya mungkin memang terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumurannya.

"Hey, Cliff. Memang Takakura sejago itu sampai kau sebegitunya?" untuk pertama kalinya Gray bertanya pada Cliff. Cliff tersenyum.

"Uhm. Kau tahu, ia hanya menggunakan tongkat kayu, sedangkan perampok itu pakai pedang dan golok. Tapi..."

Sementara kedua anak itu terus mengobrol, Nina tengah menuangkan gulai sapi ke masing-masing mangkuk di meja makan. Alis Gallen bertaut. Sapi bukanlah makanan yang murah dan ia yakin ia tak meninggalkan banyak uang sebelum kepergiannya ke Zephyr.

"Kau membeli daging sapi?" tanya Gallen.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu!" seru Nina. "Gallen, kemarin malam ada pria bernama Basil yang sedang mencari anaknya yang hilang," kisah nenek itu sementara tangannya tetap bekerja menyiapkan makan malam.

Mata Gallen melebar. Hatinya yang tadinya tenang karena melihat keluarganya baik-baik saja kini mulai dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Kupikir itu mungkin Gray... tapi dia bilang bukan," kata Nina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dia merasa iba pada Gray karena teringat pada anaknya, jadi ia memberi kita banyak bahan makanan. Dia bahkan bersikeras ingin memberi kita uang agar kita menjaga Gray dengan baik," tutup Nina.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Nina yang terlihat senang, Gallen tampak kesal.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" tanya Gallen. Nina menyadari ekspresi tidak suka dari suaminya, dan ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kubilang aku dan kau sudah memutuskan untuk merawatnya, jadi tak perlu. Tapi..." Nina berjalan ke arah lemari, berjingkat sedikit, dan mengambil sebuah amplop kertas di atas lemari. "Dia meninggalkan ini di kotak pos," katanya sambil meletakkan amplop yang cukup tebal itu di hadapan suaminya.

Gallen membuka amplop itu dan menemukan puluhan lembar uang 10.000 Gold. Jumlah yang mungkin bisa mencukupi biaya hidup mereka hingga lima tahun kedepan tanpa bekerja. Jumlah uang yang tak pernah dilihat oleh pria tua itu seumur hidupnya.

"Haaah..." Gallen menghela napas. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya untuk menopang dahinya, sementara sikunya menempel di atas meja. Pose yang biasa ia lakukan saat ia sedang berpikir keras. Gallen lalu memberitahu Nina penemuannya di kota: pangeran negeri ini, Pangeran Aria, tewas di sungai Old River daerah Pegunungan Harvest.

"Tapi bukankah tempat itu sangat jauh? Jika pangeran tenggelam di sungai Old River, pangeran akan hanyut ke selatan, ke Laut Dolphin. Bukannya ke utara. Mana mungkin ia menanjak ke mari?" Nina menyuarakan pikirannya.

Gallen tersenyum mendengar pendapat Nina. Hingga mereka setua ini, Gallen selalu bersyukur memiliki istri yang dapat diajak bertukar pikiran seperti Nina.

"Yah. Mengenai uang itu... kita simpan saja dan gunakan untuk kebutuhan darurat. Bagaimanapun itu adalah bentuk kepeduliannya," tambah Gallen.

Lega mendapati suaminya telah menetapkan pikiran, Nina memijat pelan kedua bahu suaminya itu.

"Yah."

~000~

Mata Nina dan Claire membulat saat melihat Cliff yang baru selesai mandi. Rambut panjang Cliff yang basah belum dikuncir dan wajahnya yang kotor kini telah bersih. Ia memakai kaos putih turunan ayah Claire yang sedikit kebesaran. Kini wajah Cliff sudah bersih, mereka sadar betapa cantik dan imut wajah anak ini.

"Eh... kau perempuan? Kukira Cliff anak laki-laki!" seru Nina panik, di dukung oleh beberapa kali anggukan keras Claire.

"Eh?" wajah Cliff memerah. Ia segera menggeleng. "A-aku memang laki-laki!" bantah Cliff. Ia melihat ke arah Gray, meminta bantuan.

"Dia laki-laki. Aku melihat 'anu' nya waktu mandi," kata Gray mengkonfirmasi. Seisi rumah hening sesaat, hingga tawa Gallen memecah suasana canggung itu.

"Nah, ayo makan!" ajak Gallen. Ketiga bocah itu lalu duduk melingkari meja makan. Hari ini Nina mengeluarkan satu kursi tambahan untuk Cliff. Membuat makam malam mereka lebih meriah dari biasanya.

Selesai makan, Cliff membantu Nina mencuci piring, sedangkan Gray memijat bahu Gallen. Claire? Si kecil itu ikut memijat jari-jari Gallen dengan cara menarik-nariknya -yang menurut Gallen sama sekali tidak terasa.

"Cliff, Claire bilang kau menumpang di kuil Harvest Goddess?" tanya Nina dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Eh? Ah... ya," jawab Cliff. Tangannya masih bekerja mengusapi piring kotor dengan sponge.

"Kau mau tinggal di sini? Gray bisa berbagi kamar denganmu," tawar Nina. Tawaran yang membuat hati Cliff menghangat sampai rasanya anak berwajah cantik itu ingin menangis. Tapi Cliff malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih berusaha agar bisa menjadi murid Tuan Takakura," kata Cliff yakin. Kebetulan saat itu Gallen yang telah selesai dengan sesi pemijatannya lewat di dekat mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Takakura?" Gallen tampak berpikir. "Ah, benar juga. Dia dulunya pemimpin pasukan khusus Renka, sebelum kakinya terluka karena perang," lanjutnya.

Mata Cliff membulat saat pendengar informasi itu. "Eh? Benarkah? Woah, pantas ilmu beladirinya hebat!"

Nina tertawa melihat mata Cliff yang berbinar. "Dia terlihat seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya ia baik. Selama kau belum diterima jadi muridnya, kau boleh tinggal di sini. Kuil Harvest Goddess bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Ya kan, Gallen?" tanya Nina sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Tentu saja mereka belum membicarakan soal ini, tapi Gallen mengikuti keinginan Nina.

"Ya, tentu! Tentu kau boleh!" sahut kakek itu.

Cliff tersenyum. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengucapkan, "Terimakasih" dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

~000~

Kamar loteng Gray cukup luas untuk kedua anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu. Nina menggelar kain lengkap dengan bantal untuk tidur Cliff di samping ranjang Gray. Claire bersikeras untuk tidur bersama mereka, namun Nina melarangnya.

"Claire anak perempuan. Anak perempuan tidak boleh tidur dengan anak laki-laki," kata Nina memberi pengertian pada cucunya. Claire masih cemberut, tapi menggangguk paham.

Setelah berbaring mereka tidak langsung tidur. Gray masih menagih cerita Cliff tentang perjalanannya bersama tuannya yang seorang ahli herbal. Cerita yang sangat menarik menurut Gray. Berbeda dengannya yang hilang ingatan, Cliff punya ingatan yang sangat baik tentang tempat-tempat yang pernah disinggahinya. Laut Dolphin, Renka, Clarinet, Tanbarun, ia telah pergi ke berbagai negeri menemani tuannya mengumpulkan ilmu tentang tumbuhan obat.

"Kenapa kau tidak belajar pada Dokter Hardy? Kau pintar," puji Gray. Sejujurnya ia heran kenapa Cliff begitu bersikeras ingin belajar beladiri pada pria seperti Takakura setelah mendengar pengetahuannya yang luas tenteng herbal.

Cliff menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pintar saja tidak cukup. Kau tahu kenapa tuanku meninggal? Karena dibunuh," kata Cliff, membuat Gray bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat Cliff.

"Dibunuh?" ulang Gray. Entah kenapa kata itu membuat hatinya terasa dicubit.

"Uhm. Aku tidak begitu paham. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Dia bekerja keras untuk kerajaan. Dia bahkan memperlakukan aku yang seorang budak seperti anaknya sendiri," jelas Cliff dengan tenang.

Alis Gray bertaut, heran. "Siapa pelakunya?"

Jawaban Cliff hanyalah gelengan pelan.

Ia lalu menatap Gray dan berkata yakin sambil tersenyum, "Tapi aku akan cari tahu. Aku akan jadi prajurit, masuk istana, lalu mencari tahu penyebab kematian tuanku."

Gray terpana melihat tekad Cliff. Anak itu seumuran dengannya. Tapi apa yang telah terjadi dengannya? Bagaimana bisa pikirannya semaju itu?

"Biar kubantu kau besok," kata Gray.

"Eh?" Cliff bingung.

Gray tersenyum. "Kita akan menangkap babi liar."

.

.

.

(To be continued~~)

* * *

A/N:

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfic ini xD

Uhm... ya, setting cerita ini selesai. Fuuh. Selanjutnya tinggal bagaimana anak-anak itu mengembangkan diri mereka. Mungkin saya juga harus mengedit kata-kata di A/N chapter 1, karena tiba-tiba author sendiri nggak yakin ini bakal jadi graire... (eh?)

see ya. *bow*


	4. Sea of Knowledge

**FIELD OF THE MOON FLOWER**

 **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon dan karakternya milik Natsume, saya cuma punya plotnya.

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe

 **Character** s: From AWL & FOMT: Gray, Claire, Dr. Hardy, Nami, Rock, Hugh, Gotz, Basil, Saibara, OCs

 **~4~**

 **"Sea of Knowledge"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore di pertengahan musim dingin, Forget-Me-Not Valley. Ada sebuah hutan yang anak-anak dilarang memasukinya. Hutan itu menuju ke perbukitan Harvest, perbukitan yang berbaris sepanjang utara Kerajaan Aerandria. Hutan yang biasanya sunyi itu kini diwarnai oleh langkah kaki seorang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil di atas salju. Ekspresi keduanya sangat berbeda, sama berbedanya dengan ukuran jejak kaki mereka. Si anak kecil terlihat gugup sedangkan si orang dewasa terlihat bersungut-sungut.

"Hey, Cliff-boy! Mana? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" geram si orang dewasa, Takakura. Ia tiba-tiba-tiba saja dipanggil ke hutan sore ini oleh Cliff karena Cliff bilang ingin 'menunjukkan sesuatu'.

Mata Cliff takut-takut melihat Takakura, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Ma-maafkan aku! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu! G-Gray menyuruhku mengajakmu kemari!" akunya.

Merasa telah dipermainkan, Takakura semakin geram. Ia hampir memukul Cliff kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan.

Ya, suara gemuruh yang berasal dari makhluk oval hitam berkaki empat pendek, bermoncong dengan hidung gepeng besarnya: babi liar! Babi liar itu berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan gesit. Cliff secara otomatis bersiap untuk berlari, namun berhenti ketika melihat Takakura yang tetap diam di tempat. Tentu saja. Jangankan di tempat bersalju seperti ini, di tanah keraspun Takakura kesulitan berjalan. Tanpa pikir panjang Cliff mengambil dahan kering yang ada di dekatnya, membelokkan arah kakinya dan bergegas memposisikan dirinya di antara mantan kolonel itu dan babi liar. Memang ia bukan seorang pemberani. Ia gemetar dan hampir menutup matanya karena takut. Tapi ia tidak lari. Ia berdiri tegak di sana, menghunuskan dahan pohon kurus bagaikan pedang, berusaha melindungi Takakura dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Herannya, meski ia telah siap menyongsong babi liar itu, si babi tak juga menubruknya. Ketika ia membuka mata barulah ia paham. Babi itu tak akan menubruknya karena lehernya terikat dengan tali. Tunggu... terikat?

Dari jauh ia melihat teman barunya, Gray, berjalan mendekat dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gray bertolak pinggang begitu sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Cliff tidak lari," katanya pada Takakura yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Kau bilang kau tidak mau mengajari anak yang melihat babi hutan pun lari. Tapi dia tidak lari dan malah melindungimu," lanjut Gray.

Takakura berdecak kesal. "Kalian sudah men-setting ini!" tudingnya. Sementara Cliff yang tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa ber-'eh?' ria:

"Eh? Men-setting? Eh? Gray? Eh?"

Suara tawa dari arah Gray membuat kekagetan Cliff bertambah. Itu Gallen. Dia berjalan tenang sambil membawa tali dan pisau.

"Hahaha! Taka, kau tidak lihat reaksinya? Mana mungkin anak itu tahu? Ini ide Gray," ungkap Gallen. Begitu berada di dekat Gray, ia merangkul kepala Gray dengan lengannya yang sudah mulai keriput tapi tetap kuat. "Aku hanya membantunya," lanjut Gallen.

Alis tebal Takakura nyaris bersatu. Matanya yang sudah sipit kini makin memicing. Jelas ia merasa sangat kesal. "Hah! Aku tak pernah bilang akan mengangkatnya jadi murid!" semprot pria itu sambil berusaha berdiri. Melihatnya kesulitan, Cliff otomatis membantunya, dan Takakura menerima uluran tangan bocah berkuncir itu.

Gallen berdecak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kekeraskepalaan Takakura. Tetangganya itu memang terkenal keras kepada anak-anak. Namun Gallen tahu itu bukan karena ia benci anak-anak. Ia hanya terlalu lama tinggal sendirian tanpa ada yang melembutkan hatinya. Dan menurut Gallen, Cliff adalah kesempatan bagi pria penyendiri itu untuk membuka kembali dunianya yang lumpuh akibat rasa frustasi.

"Oi, Taka!" Gallen berlari menyusul Takakura, masih mencoba membujuknya. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Kau pikir sudah berapa hari anak itu memohon padamu? Pernah kau berpikir apa yang sudah dilaluinya selama ini?"

Takakura membalas pertanyaan Gallen itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan itu lalu beralih pada Cliff dan Gray. "Cuma begini mana mungkin aku menerimanya? Besok sore suruh dia datang dan perlihatkan apa yang dia bisa!"

Dengan kalimat penutup itu, Takakura pun melangkah pergi dengan kakinya yang timpang. Meninggalkan dua orang bocah dan seorang kakek tua melongo karena pernyataan yang tak terduga. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga helaan nafas Cliff yang disambung dengan tawa kecilnya memecah keheningan.

"Hah... haha! Dia... memberiku kesempatan?" tanya Cliff berusaha mengkonfirmasi tafsirannya pada kata-kata Takakura barusan. Dan ya, Gray serta Gallen yang setuju dengan tafsiran Cliff itu memberikan tepukan hangat di pundak Cliff.

"Terimakasih, Gray, Gallen!" ucap Cliff.

"Uh-huh. Kunci strategi ini terletak padamu sendiri. Seandainya kau lari, habislah semua," kata Gallen mengaku. Kakek itu lalu mengudek-udek rambut Gray. "Cerdas kau, Gray. Dan kau," lanjutnya sambil memicingkan mata pada Cliff. "Kau punya keberanian dan tekad yang kuat. Berjuanglah besok!" pesannya.

Gallen kemudian mengambil panahnya untuk memanah tali yang mengingat babi hutan. Segera setelah talinya putus, babi itu segera kabur kembali ke kedalaman hutan. "Ayo kita pulang," kata Gallen sambil tersenyum pada kedua anak itu.

"Kau melepasnya? Setelah susah payah kita menangkapnya?" tanya Gray.

Pertanyaan Gray membuat kakek tua itu cemberut dan mengeluarkan petuahnya, "Kita tidak membunuh hewan jika kita tak perlu memakannya, dan tidak menebang pohon jika kita tidak perlu membuat rumah atau hal penting lainnya. Begitulah cara kita menghormati alam yang telah diberikan Harvest Goddess!"

Petuah sang kakek membuat dua pria kecil di belakangnya sempat terdiam.

"Paham?" Gallen meminta respon mereka berdua.

Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum menjawab dengan keras, "Paham!"

"Haha! Ayo," ajak Gallen. Ia melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu Gray dan Cliff yang saling melempar senyum. Mereka merasa telah bertemu dengan dua orang yang luar biasa.

~000~

Siang berganti malam dan malam pun berganti pagi. Cliff sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap pagi-pagi sekali. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu berisik, hanya saja telinga Gray yang terlalu sensitif sehingga ia mudah bangun karena suara kecil.

Melihat Cliff sudah siap dengan rompi bulu beruangnya dan sedang mengikat kain pinggangnya, Gray duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengucek mata, berusaha membuka lebar matanya. Cliff menyadari itu. "Ah, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Gray menggeleng lemah, masih mengantuk. "Tidak, ini memang sudah pagi. Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke teluk. Dua hari sekali aku membantu mengangkut dan mengeringkan ikan hasil melaut," jawab Cliff sambil tersenyum. Gray tertegun mendengarnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama sendirian, tak punya keluarga untuk bergantung, tapi Cliff bekerja sangat keras. Ia juga ingin mandiri seperti Cliff.

"Aku ikut," kata Gray. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan melepas baju tidurnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Gray menatap Cliff dengan yakin. "Aku ingin sepertimu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatanku sendiri," ujarnya.

Alis Cliff berkerut. Ia tak yakin soal itu. "Kau tahu, aku terbiasa bekerja keras sebagai budak, jadi pekerjaan berat pun tak masalah untukku. Tapi kau…"

"Tak apa. Aku tak akan menyusahkanmu, aku janji," pinta Gray.

Cliff masih tak yakin soal itu. Dan tiba-tiba suara tinggi Claire terdengar dari depan pintu, "Aku juga ikut!"

Di belakang Claire tampak Nina yang tersenyum paksa mendengar keinginan cucunya itu. Sama seperti Cliff, ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

~000~

Akhirnya, Gray dan Claire ikut bersama Cliff ke pelabuhan. Namun Nina tak memperbolehkan Claire bekerja, jadi ia hanya duduk manis di atas salah satu peti kosong yang tergeletak di sudut pelabuhan. Cliff berjalan ke kapal nelayan yang biasa menggunakan jasanya. Seorang pria kurus, berkumis seperti kumis ikan lele, dan berpakaian aneh yang bernama Won tampak berdiri di atas kapal yang cukup besar. Ia segera menyuruh Cliff mengangkut ikan yang telah diturunkan oleh beberapa orang dewasa ke gudang penyimpanan.

"Siapa?" tanyanya saat melihat Gray.

"Te-temanku. Bisa ia bekerja di sini juga?" pinta Cliff takut-takut.

Won mengamati Gray baik-baik, dan wajahnya jelas tak suka. "Dia pucat dan terlihat lemah seperti merpati. Bisakah ia bekerja?" tanyanya ragu.

Gray menatap Won dengan yakin, lalu berseru, "Aku akan berusaha!"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menghalangi pekerjaan orang lain. Bawa ikan-ikan itu ke gudang. Jangan sampai rusak ha!"

"Baik!" jawab Gray dengan suara keras. Cliff tersenyum, lalu mengajak Gray ke kapal untuk mengambil peti-peti ikan. Gray terkejut saat melihat Cliff mampu mengangkat peti kayu yang sangat besar sendirian. Wajah cantiknya tak sesuai dengan kekuatan tubuhnya. Sementara Gray cukup kesulitan melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat Gray yang kesulitan Cliff segera menghampirinya dan hendak membantunya menggotong peti. Tapi Gray menolak. Ia bilang, jika ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain.

"Okay," respon Cliff positif. Sebenarnya Gray terbantu dengan sikap Cliff yang tak memanjakannya. Gray merasa dipercaya.

Selesai mengangkut ikan-ikan ke dekat gudang, mereka berkumpul dengan beberapa pekerja dewasa lain yang sedang membersihkan isi perut ikan. Tugas Gray dan Cliff adalah membuang isi perut itu kemudian menjemurnya di tiang-tiang bertali di depan gudang ikan. Bau amis ikan sempat membuat Gray ingin muntah, tapi ditahannya keinginan itu.

Claire mendekat ke tiang-tiang tersebut, melihat kedua anak lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menjemur ikan. Pemandangan anak yang bekerja memang bukan hal yang tak biasa. Hanya umumnya anak-anak di desa ini hanya membantu pekerjaan orang tuanya untuk pekerjaan remeh temeh, bukan bekerja mandiri layaknya orang dewasa seperti Cliff dan Gray. Lain halnya jika kita melihat keluar dari Forget-Me-Not Valley, apalagi di kota besar. Banyak anak yang dipekerjakan secara kasar sebagai budak. Beruntung kebanyakan warga di kota ini berekonomi sedang, jadi tak ada yang mampu membeli budak pribadi. Bahkan di pertanian besar milik Bibi Vesta pun kita tak akan menemui budak. Yang ada hanya buruh tani biasa.

"Desa ini menyenangkan," kata Cliff pada Gray saat mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon. Claire membawakan mereka roti buatan Nina. "Jika di tempat lain, anak sepertiku sudah diculik untuk dijadikan budak," lanjutnya.

Di tengah pembicaraan melankolis itu, Claire kecil mengeluarkan celetukannya, "Jika tak ingin diperbudak, maka jangan memperbudak orang lain!"

Suara Claire itu sangat keras sehingga mengundang perhatian pekerja lain. Mereka tertawa melihat ketiga anak kecil yang membicarakan perbudakan. "Hoooh! Itu benar, Claire!" kata seorang pekerja yang juga warga sini, Cody. Kulitnya hitam dan penampilannya sangar, tapi dia adalah penggemar bunga. Ia selalu senang jika Claire memberinya setangkai bunga liar yang bocah itu petik di jalan. Ia dan pekerja lain –dan Claire, lalu menyanyikan lagu rakyat desa ini dengan iringan tepukan tangan. Lagu yang telah dinyanyikan turun temurun sejak pertama kali desa ini didirikan. Syair tentang asal mula desa Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley, lembah subur di utara Aerandria.

Hutan hijau, kaya hewan buruan.

Laut biru, kaya ikan segar.

Sungai jernih mengairi sawah ladang.

Dua danau memberi minum pepohonan.

Siapa tak bahagia pastilah tak bersyukur.

Alam ada untuk kita, maka jagalah.

Bebas seperti burung camar,

Berakar kuat seperti pohon seribu tahun,

Warisan nenek moyang yang bijak,

Forget-Me-Not Valley kita~"

Mereka mengakhiri lagu itu dengan tawa. Gray dan Cliff lalu pulang sambil menggandeng tangan Claire yang berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka. Sebelum pergi ke tempat Takakura mereka mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka yang bau keringat dan bau ikan.

.

~0~

.

Di sore hari, sesuai janji, Cliff sudah ada di tempat Takakura ditemani oleh Gray. Claire, Hugh, Nami, dan anak-anak desa yang penasaran mengintip terang-terangan dari balik pagar semak.

"Ambil ini!" perintah Takakura seraya meleparkan dua buah pedang kayu ke dekat kaki Cliff dan Gray.

"Eh?" Gray bingung karena ia juga mendapatkan pedang itu padahal ia tak ikut 'mendaftar' jadi murid Takakura.

"Jika aku perlu mengambil murid, aku tak mau hanya satu, karena akan sangat membuang waktu. Dua atau tidak sama sekali," kata Takakura dengan mata mengancam.

Gray berkeringat dingin. Sejujurnya ia takut dan tak pernah ingin berguru pada pria menakutkan itu. Tapi melihat wajah Cliff yang memohon padanya, Gray akhirnya mengambil pedang yang ada di depannya.

Takakura kemudian meletakkan sebuah jam pasir kecil di teras rumah kayunya.

"Ok. Sekarang serang aku dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian. Jika satu saja serangan kalian dapat mengenaiku sebelum jam pasir ini habis, aku akan mengambil murid."

Reaksi Gray dan Cliff dalam hal ini sangat berbeda. Cliff langsung menyerang Takakura tanpa ampun, sedangkan Gray masih ragu-ragu di tempatnya. Ia yakin sebelumnya ia tak pernah bertarung, sebab tubuhnya sangat kikuk. Ia hanya terpaku melihat serangan-serangan Cliff yang dielakkan dengan mudah oleh Takakura. Sekalinya melakukan serangan, Takakura merebut pedang kayu Cliff dan mendorong Cliff hingga bocah itu tersungkur. Tak berhenti di sana. Takakura melempar kayu itu pada Gray yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Beruntung Gray punya refleks yang baik. Ia segera menampik serangan Takakura dengan pedangnya, meski ia kemudian jatuh ke tanah karena kaget.

Takakura menghela napas, tampak kecewa.

"Aku tak tahu kalian sepayah ini," ejeknya.

Tak terima, Cliff kembali bangkit dan menyerang pria paruh baya tersebut. Tapi serangan itu pun dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh Takakura. Berapa kali Cliff bangkit, sebanyak itu pula tubuhnya jatuh dan berdebam ke tanah.

Gray hanya bisa tertegun melihat tekad kuat Cliff. Ia tak bisa seperti itu. Baru sekali ia terpukul dan tubuhnya sudah gemetar. Mungkin yang dikatakan Won pagi tadi benar... ia memang lemah seperti merpati.

Tapi bagaimanapun ini tak adil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hati Gray sakit melihat Cliff tersungkur seperti itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk membantu Cliff, tapi tak bisa. Ia terlalu takut.

~000~

Rintihan kecil terdengar dari kamar loteng di rumah kakek Gallen malam itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati Nina membersihkan lengan Cliff yang penuh dengan luka gores. Lukanya pastilah sangat perih karena banyaknya pasir yang menempel di sana. Meski begitu, Cliff tampak berusaha keras menahan suara rintihannya. Hanya ketika Nina mengoleskan obat ke lengannya saja ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rasa perihnya.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Nina.

Cliff menggeleng, meski matanya sedikit berair karena kesakitan.

Si nenek tersenyum melihat keteguhan anak itu. Cliff berbaring tertelungkup di ranjang Gray sementara Nina lanjut mengobati memar di punggung dan bahunya.

"Hm? Dimana Gray?" Gallen bertanya saat menyadari di kamar itu hanya ada Nina dan Cliff.

Mendengar nama Gray disebut, Cliff membenamkan wajah ke bantal, merengut.

"Kau tahu di mana dia? Tadi kalian pulang bersama kan.." gali Nina.

Yang diperolehnya hanyalah gelengan dan jawaban pendek, "tidak tahu!", dengan nada kesal yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kenapa? Kau marah pada Gray?" tanya Nina lembut.

Cliff diam selama beberapa saat.

"Hm?" tanya Nina lagi.

"... dia mau tidak membantuku," keluh Cliff.

"Oh ya?"

"Uhn."

Selesai mengoleskan obat, Nina meletakkan wadah obat itu di meja, "Kalau Gray membantumu, kau bisa menang?"

Cliff terdiam. Ia tidak tahu. Gray terlihat sangat lemah. Sekalipun ia membantu Cliff, mungkin hasilnya akan sama saja. Tapi kan...

~000~

Pantai Forget-Me-Not Valley malam itu sudah mulai sepi. Para nelayan telah lempar sauh dan berlayar untuk mencari ikan. Layar perahu-perahu kecil mereka terkembang, ditiup oleh angin darat yang menghembuskan mereka menjauh dari pantai. Lampu-lampu minyak menjadi satu-satunya penerangan mereka selain sinar bulan yang cemerlang. Bertumpu pada pengetahuan nenek moyang mereka sejak ribuan tahun lalu, mereka berlayar dengan melihat bintang-bintang sebagai penunjuk arah.

Di dermaga, tampak dua orang anak kecil. Yang laki-laki sedang duduk dalam diam. Matanya memandangi riak-riak gelombang air jauh di bawah kakinya. Yang perempuan, duduk tak begitu jauh darinya, memegang buluh pancing dan tampak dengan sabar menunggu ikan tersangkut di kailnya.

"Pulang sana, Claire," kata Gray. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, dan telinganya kesal mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian kecil riang Claire yang entah sejak kapan memancing di sebelahnya. Claire bangkit dari duduknya dengan bertopang pada telapak tangan kecilnya. Diulurkannya telapak tangan kecil yang telah terselimuti serpihan tanah, pasir dan kayu lapuk dermaga itu pada Gray.

"Ayuk," ajaknya polos. Gray menghela napas. Anak ini tak paham rupanya.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri," katanya lagi.

Alis Claire menurun dan dahinya berkerut, "kenapa? Ayo pulang bareng!"

Kali ini Gray melengos. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sedih di hatinya, dan karena ia tak tahu cara mengungkapkannya, hanya kekesalan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Makanya kubilang, kau pulang saja sendiri, Claire! Tinggalkan aku!"

Gray terengah-engah setelah mengungkapkan emosi yang sejak tadi ia pendam. Saat itu barulah ia sadar bahwa ia telah berteriak dan membentak anak kecil di depannya dengan sangat keras. Claire tampak tak bergeming tapi Gray bisa melihat bahu gadis kecil itu mulai gemetar dan matanya mulai basah. Melihatnya hampir menangis, Gray merasa ingin ikut menangis juga. Ia menyesal sudah berkata begitu. Tapi ia hanya anak-anak, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya. Jadi ia hanya memalingkan pandangannya dari Claire dan membenamkan wajahnya ke atas kedua lututnya. Ia kesal, kesal, kesal.

Sentuhan dingin di lengannya membuat Gray pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Claire masih belum pergi. Dengan wajah yang tampak menggembung karena menahan tangis, ia menarik lengan Gray. "Ikut Claire," katanya.

Tenaga Claire sangat kecil dan Gray bisa saja dengan mudah menampiknya. Tapi tangan dingin Claire yang menyentuhnya membuatnya tak mampu melakukannya. Ia pasrah saja digiring oleh gadis kecil itu. Mereka menyusuri pantai dan mendaki sebuah bukit yang sedikit terjal. Begitu ia sampai di atas, sebuah padang rumput luas terhampar di hadapannya. Karena ini musim dingin rerumputan dan semak yang dorman tampak berwarna coklat. Diselingi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang menumpuk diatasnya, dan bulan separo yang mengambang di atas langit cerah malam ini, pemandangan itu tampak asing dan sepi di matanya. Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara ombak yang berdebur di kejauhan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah tembok bekas bangunan yang hanya tinggal reruntuhan. Semak-semak, lumut, dan tumbuhan kering menjalar merambati dinding dan sisa-sisa lantai marmer bangunan itu. Sebuah altar berdiri tegak di depan tembok yang bentuknya agak melengkung itu.

"Ini padang bunga bulan. Musim semi nanti, akan banyaaak bunga mekar di sini. Kalau malam, bunga-bunga bulan akan mekar. Syuuut, begitu," jelas Claire sambil memperagakan bunga mekar dengan membuka kedua tangannya yang awalnya tertangkup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gray spontan. Claire berbalik memandang Gray, tampak tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan anak lelaki berambut orange itu. Gray mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Kenapa membawaku kesini?"

"Claire kadang kabur ke sini kalau sedih dimarahi nenek. Kalau disuruh belajar kakek, Claire juga kadang kabur ke sini," jawabnya enteng.

"Claire juga belajar?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kuat, "Uhn! Berhitung, membaca… Kakek suka pinjam buku dari Tuan Takakura, terus Claire disuruh baca…" lanjut gadis itu dengan wajah suram.

Gray menghela napas. Rupanya Claire juga punya masalah yang membuat wajahnya cemberut begitu. Kalau diingat-ingat, waktu ke rumah Takakura, ia sempat melihat ada banyak buku-buku berjejer di rak dan bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja pria tua itu. Buku… terasa sangat familiar baginya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Gray. "Aku tahu… sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk Cliff!"

~000~

Hari sudah malam namun Cliff masih belum bisa tidur. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya seakan menghalanginya untuk beristirahat. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun Gray belum juga pulang. Ia khawatir. Tapi ia masih kesal. Ketika rasa kantuk hampir membawanya ke alam mimpi, ia mendengar suara orang membuka pintu kamar.

"Gray?" tanya Cliff seraya berdiri menghampiri pintu.

"Sst!" dengan cepat Gray menutup mulut Cliff dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke sisi tempat tidur dan menyalakan lilin. Rasa heran Cliff terhadap tingkah misterius Gray masih belum terjawab saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua dari bagian bawah bajunya. "Aku menemukan cara agar kau diberi kesempatan lagi menjadi murid Takakura."

"Ha?" Cliff makin bingung.

Gray tersenyum senang. "Aku memberinya tantangan," katanya. "Jika aku bisa menghafal bab 1 buku ini dalam semalam, dia akan membiarkanmu mencoba menyerangnya hingga seminggu ke depan."

"Yang benar?!" mata Cliff berbinar mendengar penjelasan Gray. Namun kegirangannya redup saat ia melihat buku tua di tangan bocah orange itu. Ia sadar tidak mungkin Takakura setuju jika itu tugas yang mudah. "Coba kulihat," katanya seraya merebut buku yang cukup tebal itu.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam saat ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. "Tuan Takakura yang memilihkan buku ini untukmu?"

"Bukan. Ia menyuruhku mengambil satu dari puluhan buku di rak bukunya paling atas. Kuambil yang cukup tipis dan mudah, lalu ia setuju."

"Kau bisa membaca ini?" tanya Cliff lagi.

"Hm? Bisa dong. Memang kenapa?" Gray balik tanya. Heran dengan reaksi Cliff. Apa sebegitu anehnya jika ia bisa membaca?

Cliff memandang Gray dengan pandangan kaget. Dan kata-kata Cliff selanjutnya membuat Gray ikut terkejut. "Ini kan huruf Renka, Gray! Hanya sedikit sekali orang Aerandria yang bisa membacanya…"

"Ren…ka?" gumam Gray. Ia tak tahu nama itu. Tak tahu –atau tak ingat.

"Negeri jauh di seberang pegunungan utara. Apa… kau berasal dari sana?"

Pertanyaan Cliff tak terjawab. Hanya desau angin yang bertiup berusaha menerobos jendela kamar loteng mereka. Tak lama, lonceng tanda tengah malam berbunyi dari balai desa. Menyadarkan Gray bahwa saat ini semua itu tidaklah penting. Ia dikejar waktu. Ia harus segera menghafal isi buku yang tulisannya –menurut Cliff, sangatlah asing.

.

.

Bersambung….

.

.

A/N: Grrraaah, akhirnya saya update juga. Hahaha. Maafkan saya yang menelantarkan cerita ini untuk waktu yang sangaaaat lama T.T

Terimakasih atas review-review di chapter sebelumnya… Semoga genre seperti ini masih cukup diminati pembaca *harap-harap cemas*


	5. Two Lights

**FIELD OF THE MOON FLOWER**

 **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon dan karakternya milik Natsume, saya cuma punya plot fanfic ini.

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe

 **Character** s: From AWL & MFOMT.

* * *

 **~5~**

 **"Two Lights"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Mineral Town, Ibukota Aerandria -_

Dua minggu berlalu sudah sejak kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa Pangeran Aria terjadi. Komplek Istana masih tampak sepi terbalut oleh duka mendalam, terutama di bangunan utama tempat tinggal Raja Jeff dan permaisurinya, Ratu Sasha. Komplek Istana Aerandria memiliki luas 45 hektare, yang sebagian besar merupakan taman dan ruang terbuka. Di dalamnya ada lebih dari tiga ratus bangunan yang diatur sesuai fungsinya masing-masing. Bangunan utama adalah ruang titah raja. Di sana berbagai rapat dan pertemuan di adakan. Kemudian ada bagunan-bangunan tempat tinggal untuk keluarga kerajaan, asrama panglima dan prajurit, asrama pekerja, dapur kerajaan, balai penelitian obat-obatan, blacksmith, bahkan tempat khusus untuk pengrajin keramik kerajaan.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Raja Jeff sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan memberi makan ikan-ikan koi peliharaannya di kolam taman belakang kediamannya. Kolam yang dipagari oleh bebatuan yang dibiarkan alami. Sekitar kolam itu biasanya rindang oleh pepohonan. Namun di musim dingin ini, hampir semua pohon telah meranggas dan hanya menyisakan ranting-ranting kurus. Warna kelabu ranting dan batang pepohonan tersebut tampak menonjol di tengah putihnya salju.

Alisa… Mendiang istrinya itu suka sekali bermain di taman ini. Saat musim semi, panas, gugur, ataupun musim dingin seperti saat ini. Ia lembut seperti bunga sakura, ceria seperti bunga matahari, membuatnya merindu seperti dedaunan momiji, dan murni seperti salju. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan wanita sepertinya. Bahkan meski Raja Jeff telah menikah kembali empat tahun lalu dengan Ratu Sasha. Rasa sayangnya pada Alisa selama ini terobati berkat kehadiran Pangeran Aria. Hampir seperti ibunya, anak itu pandai dan berhati lembut. Beberapa waktu lalu ia nekat memanjat pohon untuk meletakkan kembali sarang burung yang jatuh. Ia tak akan segan-segan mengulurkan tangannya membantu anak lain yang terjatuh, meskipun itu hanya seorang budak. Aria adalah permatanya, buah hati kesayangannya, yang tengah ia siapkan untuk menggantikan tahtanya.

"Yang Mulia," suara wanita membangunkan lamunan Raja Jeff. Tak jauh darinya mendekatlah seorang wanita diiringi dayang-dayang di belakangnya. Wanita tirus berparas cantik dengan rambut coklat terang yang disanggul rapi berhiaskan tusuk rambut emas putih dan batu zamrud. Kulitnya bersih dan merona. Selendang bulu putih tersampir di lehernya, menyelamatkan lehernya yang jenjang dari serangan dingin. Gaun merahnya ia biarkan menjuntai, menyapu salju putih di sekitarnya. Cantik dan megah bagaikan bunga peony –itulah Ratu Sasha, permaisuri kerajaan Aerandria. Sebuah jubah merah yang menggantung di lengannya segera ia sampirkan ke pundak suaminya, "Pakailah. Udara semakin dingin. Yang Mulia harus menjaga kesehatan," katanya lembut.

Raja Jeff tersenyum dan menerima perhatian ratunya dengan ucapan terimakasih. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengajak istrinya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat mereka. Tanpa perlu di perintah, barisan dayang-dayang menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari mereka dan memberi mereka ruang untuk berdua saja.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat," cetus Raja Jeff.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kita kehilangan Pangeran," sambung Ratu Sasha. Keheningan memanjang karena Raja Jeff tak juga menanggapi kata-kata istrinya. Merasakan kesedihan sang suami, Ratu Sasha meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Raja, lalu menggenggamnya perlahan. "Lepaskanlah, Yang Mulia. Mereka yang telah pergi tak akan kembali lagi. Meratapinya justru hanya akan menyulitkan Pangeran untuk pergi dengan tenang. Kuatkan diri Yang Mulia."

Raja Jeff memejamkan matanya sejenak, meresapi kehangatan di tangannya.

"Sasha," kata Raja. "Seandainya aku bukan raja, apa kau… akan tetap berada di sisiku seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu rupanya tidak mengubah sedikitpun ekpresi wajah Ratu Sasha. "Seandainya Yang Mulia bukanlah raja, aku tidak akan menikah dengan Yang Mulia. Tak akan mengenal dan bertemu dengan Yang Mulia seperti ini. Bagiku, kata 'seandainya' tidaklah diperlukan. Aku akan terus berada di sisi Yang Mulia… dan mendampingi Yang Mulia sampai kapan pun."

Jawaban diplomatis Sang Ratu membuat Raja tersenyum, "Haha. Kau kaku seperti biasanya, Sasha."

Raja kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi taman tanpa melepas tangan istrinya. "Kau tahu, aku sedang membayangkan 'seandainya'. Seandainya aku bukan raja. Aku akan bisa memanggil Aria dengan namanya, bukannya 'pangeran'. Aria akan bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayah', bukannya 'Yang Mulia'. Aku bisa memberinya perhatian hangat dan bukannya punggung dingin yang hanya menuntutnya untuk mengejar langkahku. Aku bisa… menjadi seorang ayah sungguhan baginya. Bermain bersama, mengajarkannya ilmu pedang, membaca karya sastra, melukis kaligrafi…"

Ratu Sasha hanya diam mendengarkan. Raja menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, kata 'seandainya' tidaklah diperlukan." Matanya yang tadi memandang langit kelabu beralih menatap lurus mata biru Ratu Sasha. Sang Raja tak tersenyum. Hanya dengan sengaja melepaskan tabir dingin yang selalu melapisi tatapannya sejak ia menyandang gelar Raja. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan bahkan di depan istrinya. "Sasha. Sekali ini saja, bisakah kau memanggil namaku?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyeruak. Sejak mereka menikah, tak sekalipun Ratu Sasha berani memanggil Yang Mulianya itu dengan sebutan 'Jeff'. Itu hal yang sangat lancang untuk dilakukan. Di kalangan bangsawan sekalipun, para istri biasa memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan 'Tuan', jika ia adalah pemimpin sebuah klan. Karena itulah, jawaban Ratu dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam bisa dimaklumi oleh Raja Jeff.

Raja tersenyum, "Aku mengerti, Sasha. Tak apa."

Ratu Sasha tumbuh di salah satu keluarga bangsawan terkuat di Aerandria. Sejak kecil ia telah diajari tata krama dengan sangat keras, dan Raja yakin itulah yang menyebabkan sifatnya yang kaku. Pernikahan mereka pun merupakan pernikahan politik yang –walaupun tak pernah diucapkan secara eksplisit, dilakukan demi kepentingan kestabilan kerajaan. Komunikasi antar mereka hanyalah secukupnya. Setelah sekian lama bersama… entah apakah kata 'cinta' itu ada di antara mereka.

~000~

Pagi ini matahari kembali menyinari desa kecil Forget-Me-Not Valley. Langit tampak biru cerah, dengan sedikit semburat merah mewarnai di ufuk timur. Udara masih cukup dingin, dan salju masih tebal menumpuk di sana sini. Begitupun Danau Turtle, lapisan es tebal belum jengah melapisinya. Kristal es nya memantulkan warna biru langit dan sinar matahari yang tak mampu membuatnya meleleh.

Aktifitas penduduk sudah dimulai sejak ayam-ayam jantan berkokok pagi sekali. Hewan-hewan ternak dikeluarkan dari kandangnya, dibiarkan merumput dengan tambahan rumput kering stock para peternak. Para nelayan kembali dari perburuannya sepanjang malam. Angin laut membawa perahu-perahu layar kecil mereka berlabuh ke pantai.

Di sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang terletak di pinggir hutan, kaki-kaki mungil Claire menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, menimbulkan decit dan kegaduhan di pagi yang tenang itu. Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu kamar loteng dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"GRAY, CLIFF, BANG-"

"Sssstt!"

Seruan Claire terhenti saat Cliff dengan cepat menutup mulutnya yang hendak berseru keras. Di atas tempat tidur, Gray duduk dengan mata terpejam dengan sebuah buku tua terbuka di hadapannya. Mulutnya komat kamit membaca ulang bab satu buku itu. Claire bisa mendengar sedikit kata-katanya, meski Claire tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan ganggu. Gray sedang konsentrasi," bisik Cliff. Claire menurut dan duduk diam di samping Cliff, bersandar pada daun pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian Gray selesai dan menutup bukunya.

"Oke," katanya . Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cliff. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kayu yang terbuka, cerah melengkapi senyuman Gray. "Ayo Cliff."

~000~

Diatas lantai kayu rumah Takakura, Gray duduk bersila. Di belakangnya turut menemani dengan wajah tegang si kecil Claire dan Cliff. Mereka berdua ikut menghirup napas dalam-dalam saat Gray bersiap untuk memulai hafalannya.

" _Seni perang adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi negara. Ini masalah hidup dan mati, jalan menuju keselamatan atau kehancuran…"_

Dari mulut kecil Gray, mengalir lincah kata-kata yang tertulis dalam buku itu. Aksara Renka, dengan bahasa Aerandria (bayangkan aksara melayu kuno yang dibaca dengan bahasa Indonesia). Matanya menatap lurus pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Seorang mantan panglima perang yang kini mendengarkan lafal lantang seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun mereproduksi buku tua pedomannya dulu dengan lisannya.

"… _.Setiap peperangan didasarkan pada tipu muslihat. Saat bisa menyerang, kita harus tampak tak mampu; saat menggunakan kekuatan, harus tampak diam; saat dekat, harus buat musuh percaya bahwa kita jauh; saat jauh, buatlah musuh percaya bahwa kita dekat….."_

Suasana terus hening, hanya suara Gray terdengar di rumah tua itu. Bergema, memantul diantara dinding-dinding kayu, perabotan, dan ratusan buku usang. Wajah Takakura tampak tak berubah. Ia hanya mendengarkan dengan teliti hingga bocah itu selesai mengeluarkan isi kepalanya yang dijejalinya sejak malam tadi.

"… _. Banyak perhitungan menuntun pada kemenangan, dan sedikit perhitungan berakhir pada kekalahan, apalagi jika tanpa perhitungan sama sekali. Dengan melihat point ini maka bisa diperkirakan siapa yang akan menang atau kalah!"_

Gray berhenti bicara dan mengatur napasnya kembali. Ia berhasil. Tak satupun kata luput darinya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam, ia bisa dengan lancar menghafal satu bab yang cukup panjang itu.

Takakura bangkit dari duduknya pelan-pelan. Tiga pasang mata tamu kecilnya mengikuti gerak-geriknya yang berjalan tenang ke sudut ruangan. Rupanya ia mengambil sebilah pedang kayu. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia lemparkan pedang itu kepada Cliff. Meski kaget dan agak tergopoh, Cliff berhasil menangkap pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cobalah mengenaiku dengan pedang itu. Kapanpun. Selama seminggu ini. Jika kalian gagal, takkan ada kesempatan lainnya," ujar Takakura tak mau berkompromi. Gray menatapnya khawatir. Jika ia memberi Gray tugas yang sama, Gray yakin ia hanya akan membuat semuanya berantakan. Cliff bisa gagal lagi gara-gara ulahnya.

"Kau," kali ini Takakura bicara pada Gray yang harap-harap cemas.

"I… iya," jawabnya terbata.

" _Chi khen be_?" (siapa kau?)

Tatapan Takakura tajam. Ekspresinya garang tanpa sedikitpun gurat ramah. Mata Gray terpaku oleh matanya. Gray merasa ditarik, dan ia sama sekali tak bisa lari. Ia bahkan tak paham bagaimana ia bisa mengerti bahasa yang sama sekali berbeda dengan bahasa Cliff dan Claire. Sama seperti ia tak paham bagaimana ia bisa membaca buku itu. Bawah sadarnya mengingatnya. Tapi alam sadarnya melarang otaknya mengingat lebih banyak dari itu. Tanpa perlu berpikir keras, seperti lumrah saja, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Gray.

" _Bi… medekhgui…_ " (aku tidak tahu)

~000~

Siang itu, di dekat jembatan, di tepi sungai kecil yang mengairi ladang-ladang desa, anak-anak berkumpul mengelilingi seorang pria paruh baya berkaca mata lebar. Namanya Tuan Carter. Tubuhnya gagah tapi tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil. Rambutnya gondrong dan sedikit acak-acakan. Ia mengenakan baju formal dengan vest hitam. Wajahnya ramah. Lidahnya luwes merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah dongeng atau cerita legenda yang selalu berhasil menarik anak-anak. Claire dan Gray pun tak luput dari daya tariknya. Dua bocah itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Kali ini, di bawah pepohonan rindang tepi sungai, Tuan Carter bercerita tentang seorang putri yang berasal dari bulan. Sepasang kakek-nenek menemukannya dari dalam bambu bercahaya dan merawatnya hingga ia menjadi putri yang sangat cantik dalam waktu singkat. Cerita dari sebuah negeri jauh di timur, putri Kaguya.

"Berbondong-bondooong pria dari pejabat hingga petani ingin melamarnya. Tapi semuanyaaa ditolak… Bahkan kaisar pun ditolaknya!"

Tuan Carter bercerita dengan semangat. Suaranya melengking-lengking.

"Suatu hari, si putri menghabiskan waktu sambil menangis, memandangi bulan. Berhari-hari. Beerhari-hari. Saat si kakek bertanya, akhirnya dia menjawab. Dia berasal dari bulan. Dan hanya tinggal di bumi dalam waktu singkat untuk menjalani hukuman. Sebentar lagi, ia akan dijemput untuk kembali ke bulan, tempat asalnya…"

Tuan Carter berhenti. Memberi efek dramatis pada ceritanya.

"Kaisar pun menempatkan penjaga-penjaga terbaiknya untuk menghalangi orang-orang bulan yang mau menjemput Putri Kaguya. Tapi gagal. Sebagai tanda mata, Putri memberikan obat untuk hidup abadi pada kaisar…"

"Hidup abadi?" kali ini Rock memotong cerita Tuan Carter.

"Artinya, jika minum obat itu, kaisar bisa hidup selama-lamanya! Tak bisa mati!"

Anak-anak bersahut, "Ooooh!" secara serempak.

"Tapi kaisar tak mau minum obat itu. Ia malah membakar obat itu di puncak gunung tertinggi di negeri itu."

"Eeeeeh, kenapa?" tanya Claire.

Tuan Carter berdecak beberapa kali. Ia bergeleng-geleng sambil menatap wajah polos Claire sambil tersenyum maklum. "Karena bagi kaisar, hidup abadi tanpa orang yang dicintainya itu tak ada artinya. Mungkin dengan sinyal asap yang mengepul itu, ia ingin menyampaikan ini pada Putri yang telah pulang ke bulan."

Dahi Claire berkerut. Tak paham. Tapi Tuan Carter tak mau ambil pusing menjelaskan lebih jauh. Di acak-acaknya rambut pirang gadis kecil itu dengan gemas, "Nanti juga kau paham. Ya kan?" katanya sambil melirik Gray yang sejak tadi bengong saja.

"Eh? Ah… iya," Gray menjawab seadanya.

Perhatian Gray lalu tertarik oleh suara derap langkah kaki berlari di jembatan kayu. Di sana ia melihat Cliff yang kepayahan mengatur napasnya. Ia tak melanjutkan larinya, hanya berteriak dari jembatan begitu yakin Gray bisa melihatnya.

"Graaay! Kau belum memotong kayu bakar yaaa?" tanya Cliff dengan nada agak kesal.

Mata Gray melebar. Ia lupa!

"Iyaa! Aku ke sanaa!" balas Gray, suaranya tak kalah keras. Langsung saja ia berlari ke jembatan, dan keduanya kemudian tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Takakura.

Kumpulan bocah ditambah Tuan Carter kompak memasang wajah heran. Untuk memastikan dugaannya, Tuan Carter bertanya pada Claire. "Sudah diterima?"

Claire menggeleng tanpa ragu. "Belum. Dua hari lagi. Kalau gagal, Cliff tamat."

"Hoo…" sahut Tuan Carter. Belakangan ini sesuatu yang menarik terjadi di desanya. Cliff dan Gray, bocah yang berasal entah dari mana itu, berani menantang Takakura demi menjadi muridnya. Dalam tenggat waktu seminggu, Cliff harus bisa mengenai Takakura dengan pedang kayunya.

Segala cara dicoba oleh Cliff. Pernah subuh hari Cliff sudah bersiap di depan rumah Takakura, diam-diam berencana menyerangnya begitu pria tua itu keluar dari rumah. Tapi gagal. Bahkan ia berani menyusup ke rumahnya di malam hari, tapi gagal juga. Kesigapan mantan panglima Renka itu tak bisa dianggap remeh. Seolah ia tidur dengan mata terbuka. Tak ada celah sedikitpun!

"Gaaah!" seru Gray seraya menghantamkan kapaknya pada kayu bakar yang secara tragis terbelah menjadi dua. Ia yakin ia tak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Keringatnya berkucuran di pelipis dan lehernya. Meski udara masih dingin, pekerjaan ini membuatnya gerah. Ia memandang ke dalam rumah kayu Takakura. Cliff ada di sana, mengepel lantai hingga mengkilap. Mereka berbagi tugas. Hari ini Cliff bersih-bersih dan menimba air, Gray memotong kayu. Besok mereka bertukar peran.

Kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini?

Karena rupanya Takakura itu pria yang licik, dan Gray baru sadar hal ini. Jatah waktu seminggu yang diberikan bukan secara cuma-cuma. Selama kurun waktu itu, mereka harus melakukan semua ini untuk Takakura. Sungguh, ia tega memanfaatkan anak kecil dan lugu seperti mereka. Tapi bagi Cliff, ini juga kesempatan. Dengan berada di rumahnya seperti ini, ia bisa punya banyak kesempatan –meski ia selalu gagal. Dan Gray bisa membaca buku-buku menarik di lemari Takakura.

Gray mulai berpikir bahwa Takakura sengaja memberikan tugas yang tak mungkin ini untuk mempermainkan mereka.

Kembali matanya melirik ke dalam rumah. Cliff masih bersih-bersih. Tapi matanya menatap tajam pada Takakura yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai, membaca buku di atas meja bundar pendeknya. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, gerakannya berubah dan ia menyerang Takakura dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian, yang Gray lihat adalah Cliff terkunci di lengan Takakura. Gray menghela napas. _Haah… dia gagal lagi._

"Kau terlalu bernafsu, bocah. Dengan cara seperti itu, menangkap kucing pun kau tak akan bisa."

Takakura melepaskan kunciannya pada Cliff dan kembali duduk. Cliff tampak terpaku. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Hal yang sama yang disadari oleh Gray. Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, rapat kecil diadakan di kamar loteng rumah Claire. Dua pria kecil tampak berpikir keras. Beberapa buku terhampar dan cahaya lilin menjadi satu-satunya penerangan mereka.

"Menyerang saat dia tak siap… gagal," kata Cliff.

"Membuatnya marah dan pura-pura lemah… gagal," lanjut Gray.

Cliff mengangkat tangannya, tanda keberatan. "Uhm… soal itu, aku memang betulan lemah, Gray…"

Si bocah orange berdecak sebal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin buku ini tidak banyak membantu," Gray membolak-balik halaman buku seni perang yang ada di pangkuannya. Menurut Takakura, penulis buku itu adalah seorang panglima perang hebat di negeri jauh di timur sana. Bukunya telah ditulis dalam berbagai bahasa dan aksara.

Gray membuka menutup buku itu dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Udara mulai menghangat dan salju tak lagi turun. Ia bisa mendengar suara katak dan serangga di luar sana.

Teman sekamarnya duduk di sampingnya, di kusen jendela kayu yang terbuka lebar. "Uhm… Gray. Soal yang tadi siang dikatakan Tuan Takakura… kurasa itu benar. Akan kucoba untuk menyerang dengan tenang!"

"Hmm…" tanggap Gray tak yakin. Mata birunya mengamati pemandangan malam desa Forget-Me-Not Valley. Sayup, suara gitar Giuseppi terdengar dari kejauhan. Pemuda eksentrik itu suka bernyanyi dan berpuisi, meski Gray tak begitu mengerti maksudnya. Sementara Cliff terus berpikir.

Seekor kucing liar berjalan di atas atap, hanya beberapa langkah dari jendela loteng mereka. Cliff mengulurkan tangannya, membuat suara berdecak untuk memanggil kucing itu. Dengan matanya yang hijau zamrud sang kucing mengamati Cliff selama beberapa saat. Eongan kecil terdengar. Cliff kembali meyakinkan kucing itu untuk menghampirinya. Dan sukses. Si kucing berjalan mendekat dan membiarkan Cliff mengelus surainya.

Gray terheran-heran. Itu kucing liar yang jelas sama sekali tak pernah ditemui Cliff.

"Lihat? Kalau kucing, aku bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah…" kata Cliff bangga.

"Yeah. Karena mereka menyukaimu. Mereka tahu kalau kau nggak akan menyerangnya," tambah Gray. Sampai di sini, kesadaran kedua bocah itu seperti terbangun. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Itu dia!" seru mereka bebarengan.

~000~

Pagi itu, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Gray dan Cliff melakukan berbagai pekerjaan di rumah Takakura. Ini hari terakhir perjanjian syarat pengangkatan murid. Jika ia gagal hari ini, maka tamatlah sudah niat Cliff untuk menjadi murid Takakura. Mungkin itu juga berarti langkah Cliff untuk masuk istana demi mencari tahu kematian gurunya akan terhambat. Ia butuh kemampuan bela diri. Sangat butuh. Jika ia gagal di sini, ia akan pergi ke tempat lain, mencari guru bela diri yang mau mengajarkannya.

"Haah…" desah panjang bocah bersurai cokelat itu sampai di telinga Takakura. Mata Takakura melirik bocah yang sedang memberi makan anak-anak ayamnya. Sementara ia sendiri sedang menggosok batuan beraneka warna sambil duduk santai di teras kayu rumah panggungnya.

"Kenapa? Menyerah?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

Cliff langsung berbalik kesal, seperti tersulut sumbunya. "Aku belum menyerah!"

Takakura tampak menanggapi kekesalan anak muda itu dengan santai. Masih tak acuh, "Ooh… oke."

Geram. Itu yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Cliff. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mengepalkan tangannya dan akhirnya melampiaskan kekesalannya. Diambilnya bilah pedang kayu yang tersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga rumah Takakura, lalu memulai serangannya dengan cepat. Takakura tentu saja dengan mudah menghindarinya. Tapi Cliff tak berhenti sampai di sana. Ia terus menyerang dengan garang. Tanpa ampun. Ia merangsek hingga Takakura terpaksa melewati pintu gesernya yang terbuka, dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hyaaah!" Cliff menusukkan pedangnya berkali-kali mengincar badan takakura. Sadar bahwa rumahnya terlalu sempit, ia tak mungkin terus menghindar. Dengan menggunakan kakinya, ia menjangkau tongkat kayunya dan menggunakannya untuk menahan serangan-serangan Cliff. Serangan Cliff kali ini sembarangan sekali. Pukulannya bahkan membuat bengkok salah satu tiang penyangga rumah kayu itu.

"Awas!" seru Takakura saat bocah itu nyaris menghancurkan vas bunga kesayangannya. Untung saja ia sempat menangkis pedang Cliff dan menghentikannya.

"Bodoh! Jika kau memecahkannya…"

Belum sempat Takakura melanjutkan omelannya, Cliff kembali menyerangnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang bertambah. Dengan presisi yang semakin baik. Dengan fokus yang lebih baik.

Tak perlu diberitahu, Takakura tahu bahwa Cliff punya bakat bela diri yang hebat. Ia hanya tak mau memujinya. Ia hanya tak mau repot mengurus bocah itu. Ia hanya tak ingin hari-hari damainya terganggu oleh kehadiran orang lain.

~000~

Serangan terus berlanjut. Bertubi-tubi, ia menyerang pak tua yang kakinya tak begitu lincah itu. Mereka berputar-putar di ruang utama itu. Buku-buku di rak berantakan –raknya terjatuh tak berdaya. Kertas-kertas kaligrafi juga berantakan. Bahkan, satu tiang kayu rumah itupun hampir patah.

Bocah itu tampak terengah-engah. Matanya nyalang. Mereka sudah berada di teras samping kembali. Takakura berlari, menjejakkan kakinya di lantai tanah pekarangan rumahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan bisa menyerangku jika kau terus bernafsu seperti it…"

"Gaaaaah!"

Kali ini Cliff melompat sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Takakura hendak menghindar. Tapi matanya menyadari kehadiran Gray tepat dibelakangnya, gerakannya jadi terhenti sepersekian detik.

Jika ia menghindar, kepala Gray bisa kena tebasan pedang kayu Cliff yang super kuat itu. Kepalanya bisa bocor. Tidak, Gray bisa mati –mengingat betapa lemahnya bocah hilang ingatan itu. Jika ia tak menghindar, ia akan kena kibasannya dan ia akan kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

 _Dalam situasi seperti ini…_

Takakura menangkupkan tangannya dan mengapit pedang Cliff dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia membelokkan arah serangannya ke samping. Pedang itu terlempar. Ia dan penyerangnya terhempas ke kanan, dengan tubuh Cliff sedikit tertimpa tubuhnya.

TAK!

 _Hm?_

Sebuah pukulan yang tak begitu keras mendarat di lengan Takakura. Itu Gray dengan pedang kayu yang lain. Wajahnya tersenyum puas. Saat tawa Cliff berderai, barulah pria tua itu menangkap situasinya.

"Tuan tak bilang bahwa hanya aku yang boleh memukulmu kan?" tanya Cliff.

"Aku juga terdaftar dalam pertarungan ini kan?" Gray menambahkan penekanannya.

Takakura berdecak. Ia bangun dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena tanah. Ia menatap malas pada Gray. _Sial. Rupanya ia tidak sedang menyapu. Ia menungguku di sini. Semua ini sudah …_

"Temanmu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan kau sama sekali tak bergerak! Jika kena, kau bisa mati sungguhan!" omel Takakura.

Gray menggeleng dengan enteng, "Aku tidak akan mati. 70 persen kemungkinan kau akan melindungiku. Dengan cara apapun."

"Hah! Pede sekali kau bocah!"

"Tidak," Cliff menyela. "Kami tahu Tuan adalah orang yang menghargai nyawa orang lain. Itu kelemahanmu."

Masih tak terima, Takakura memberi perandaian lain, "Dan jika aku menghindar?"

"Aku akan menghentikan seranganku sebelum mengenai Gray," kata Cliff yakin.

"Haha…. Mustahil,"

"Eh… tapi aku sudah berlatih," Cliff tak mau kalah. Ia mengambil pedang kayunya lagi, mengarahkannya pada Takakura. "Seperti ini."

Ia mengibaskan pedangnya dengan cepat dan menghentikannya tepat sebelum pedang itu mengenai sisi Takakura.

"Bisa kan?" ujar Cliff sambil tersenyum. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengadu kepalan tanganganya dengan Gray. "Yeay!"

Keringat berkucuran di kening Cliff. Bersinar. Kedua bocah itu tampak bersinar.

"Haah…" kali ini giliran Takakura yang menghela napas panjang. "Ya, sudahlah. Aku memang kecolongan. Lama berada di desa ini, aku jadi semakin lembek," katanya pasrah sambil melihat langit yang biru cerah.

Mungkin Harvest Goddess ingin dia melakukan sesuatu pada dua sinar kecil itu. Masa depan mereka masih panjang. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, dua sinar itu akan bersatu menjadi sinar besar yang menerangi Aerandria…

.

 _-Atau saling bertubrukkan dan menimbulkan ledakan besar-_

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

A/N: Gaaaaah! (teriak kayak Gray). Seriously fanfic ini membuat saya berpikir keras dan bongkar pasang storyline berkali-kali wkwkwk. Jadi maaf updatenya lama, karena saya manusia labil yang kesulitan memutuskan jalan cerita /plakk. /abaikan.

Terimakasih atas review-review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

Bahasa Renka menggunakan bahasa Mongolia. Buku Seni Perang yang saya pakai di sini adalah buku Sun Tzu Art of War. Negeri jauh di timur tentu saja negeri China dan Jepun, hehe. Aksara yang dipakai di Renka berbeda dengan aksara Aerandria, namun di buku perang terjemahan itu, bahasanya disesuaikan. Misalnya, seperti huruf arab melayu (arab jawi) yang digunakan untuk menulis buku dan hikayat dalam bahasa Indonesia. Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. See youuu!


	6. The Bride

**FIELD OF THE MOON FLOWER**

 **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon dan karakternya milik Natsume, saya cuma punya plot fanfic ini.

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe

 **Character** s: From AWL & MFOMT.

 **6**

 **"** **The Bride** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara mulai menghangat. Titik-titik hijau muncul di atas tanah, di balik sampah-sampah dedaunan yang basah oleh lelehan salju. Tunas dedaunan kembali bersemi. Bahkan pucuk-pucuk semak Dogtooth flower mulai menampakkan kuncup bebungaan ungu nya. Merekalah para _ephemeral flower_ , penanda bahwa musim dingin benar-benar sudah berakhir, dan telah dimulainya musim semi.

Ah, musim semi!

Para petani menyambut musim ini dengan bahagia. Pekerjaan mereka akan semakin sibuk di ladang dan sawah. Mereka tak akan lagi menghabiskan waktu di tambang atau di rumah membuat kerajinan. Aliran irigasi kembali disalurkan ke ladang-ladang penduduk. Air dari bukit masih dingin, terkadang bercampur bongkahan es. Para tupai yang berhibernasi selama beberapa bulan ini juga keluar dari lubang pohon karena mencium bau musim semi. Mereka kembali menjelajah untuk mencari kenari-kenari kering yang tersisa.

" _Harvest spirits~ Harvest spirits~ Hendak ke mana? Hendak ke mana? Hendak ke kebun, hendak ke kebun. Ping, ping, ping, bunga-bunga mekar. Pyong, pyong, pyong, buah-buah tumbuh. Ping, pyong, ping, pyong, Harvest spirits melompat~_ "

Lagu kanak-kanak itu mengalir di sepanjang jalan kecil di pinggir sungai. Claire yang menyanyikannya. Begitu sampai di bagian Ping-pyong-ping-pyong, ia tak lupa berjalan sambil melompat-lompat.

Hari sudah siang. Di bawah langit biru awal musim semi yang cerah, Claire menyusuri tepian sungai, menyisir kebun-kebun yang ada di desa kecil itu dengan batang kayu kurus yang ia ayun-ayunkan senada nyanyian riangnya. Sebatang rumput kering tersampir di sisi mulutnya –ia meniru Tuan Gustafa sang seniman. Seandainya ia _harvest spirit_ , ia akan menggunakan batang kayu kurus itu sebagai tongkat sakti untuk memekarkan bunga dan menumbuhkan buah. Imajinasi bocah itu memang tak terkalahkan. Bagi Claire, semua hal menarik. Semua hal bisa dinikmati –sesederhana apapun itu.

"Claiiirreee!"

Mata Claire menyipit saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya di ujung jalan. Seorang wanita dengan gaun biru tua dan topi bundar besar tampak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Satu tangan lainnya memegang tas jinjing yang cukup besar. Wanita itu berusia 20 tahun-an dan wajahnya cantik. Rambutnya hitam pekat, tampak bervolume dengan potongan _bob_ pendeknya. Ia tahu wanita itu.

"Bibi Manna!" seru Claire seraya menghambur memeluk wanita itu. Manna menyambut pelukan yang hanya menggapai perutnya itu dengan hangat.

"Eeeh, kau tambah tinggi ya! Kau juga makin cantik! Aah, kau semakin mirip ibumu, Claire!" kata Manna sambil menarik-narik kedua pipi Claire dengan gemas. Claire yang dicubit pipinya tak berusaha berontak terlalu keras. Ia hanya mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya, minta dilepaskan, dan berakting seolah-olah itu sangat sakit.

"Hayaa? Ihuhu hangkik?" tanya Claire dengan mata berbinar. Maksudnya: Oh ya? Ibuku cantik?

Manna mengangguk semangat dan melepaskan jepitannya di pipi Claire. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "O-iya! Meski aku juga cantik, sih. Ngomong-ngomong, cewek-cewek di ibukota itu juga sebenarnya biasa aja. Cuma kebetulan saja _make up_ mereka tebal-tebal. Kalau bicara soal kecantikan alami, orang seperti aku lah yang akan menang. YA KAN, CLAIRE?"

Claire tak mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar Manna tadi, malah sedang konsentrasi menangkap capung. Manna tersenyum getir. Barusan ia memang bicara banyak sekali. Itu kebiasaannya yang sulit dihentikan. "Oh, Claire, Nenek dan Kakek sehat?"

Mendengar kakek dan neneknya di sebut akhirnya Claire mengalihkan pandangannya dari capung kepada Manna, "Uhn, sehat!" jawabnya.

"Hee... lalu, si tua itu?"

Claire memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

Manna tampak gregetan. " _Alaah_ ~ Si tua itu~ TAKAKURA!"

JDUG!

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" sebuah suara parau terdengar dari belakang Manna. Wanita itu langsung nyengir kuda begitu melihat si pemilik suara: Takakura. Sebuah buku tua tipis bersampul coklat tersampir di tangannya, menjadi senjata yang baru saja menyambar kepala Manna.

"Ooh, halo kak!" sapanya, berlagak sakit sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya –yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak sakit. Bibirnya membulat saat menyadari buku-buku yang tampak baru tersampir di lengan kiri Takakura. "Ho! Baru beli?"

"Hm," jawab Takakura pendek.

"Untuk Gray?" celetuk Claire. Kepalanya menyembul takut-takut dari balik pinggang Manna. Bocah kecil itu masih takut pada Takakura.

"Gray?" ulang Manna. Itu nama yang belum pernah di dengarnya. Logikanya bergerak dengan cepat, dan sebuah kesimpulan pun muncul di kepalanya, "Eeh? Kau menikah lagi?! SEJAK KAPAN?! Beraninya kau menghianati kakakku!"

Manna panik. Wajahnya saat panik benar-benar ekspresif. Tangannya menunjuk tak percaya pada Takakura, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan lainnya. Sejak dulu gadis itu selalu begitu. Dan itu membuat urat marah Takakura mencuat.

"Bisa tenang sedikit?!" geram Takakura, suaranya sangat keras hingga membuat Manna dan Claire begidik. Ia lalu berdecak kesal, "Ck! Gray itu cuma anak kecil. Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Untuk apa kau kemari, hah?"

Pertanyaan kasar itu menyentak di hati Manna. Ia tak terima. "Hah, memangnya tidak boleh? Ini tempat kelahiranku kan~ aku juga mau ke makam kakak."

Takakura tak menjawab. Ini memang tempat kelahiran Manna. Ya, Manna merupakan adik mendiang istrinya. Beda usia mereka sangat jauh, hampir 10 tahun. Sehingga kakaknya sering menganggap Manna seperti anak sendiri.

"Oh, dan aku ingin menikah di sini," lanjut Manna.

"He?"

"Kakak ipar harus jadi pendamping pengantinnya, oke?!" paksa gadis itu tanpa membiarkan Takakura mengutarakan keberatan apapun. Ia lalu berbalik dan pergi dengan menenteng tas besar di tangannya. "Nah, aku ke penginapan Bibi Ruby dulu ya. Ayo, Claire!"

Yang diajak hanya manut dan ikut berjalan menuju penginapan. Di perjalanan, mereka menyanyikan berbagai lagu kanak-kanak desa. Lagu tentang Harvest Sprites, kapal laut, dan hewan-hewan. Sebelum ke penginapan, Manna berbelok ke rumah Nina untuk mengantar Claire sekaligus menyetor muka pada kakek-nenek Claire. Mereka akrab sebab Manna memang sudah lama tinggal di desa ini sebelumnya. Berita pernikahan Manna membuat Nina kaget bercampur bahagia.

"Aku mau ke tempat Bibi Ruby dulu _,_ pesan kamar."

"Aaah, untuk calon suami mu juga? Dua kamar kan?" selidik Nina.

Manna menggeleng, "Satu saja! Besok kalau dia datang akan kusuruh menginap di rumah kakak, hehe!"

Pernyataan Manna barusan membuat alis Nina berkerut sedikit. "Eh… kau belum ke rumah Takakura ya?"

Kepala gadis berambut hitam itu memiring sedikit, "Belum, kenapa?"

Nina tersenyum geli. "Ada sedikit perubahan tahun ini. Coba kau ke sana dulu. Tempat kakakmu jadi sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya sejak musim dingin lalu."

Manna membulatkan bibirnya. "Ooh?"

~000~

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Nina. Halaman rumah Takakura kini tak lagi sepi dan suram seperti dulu. Lima anak ada di sana, berdiri berjarak-jarak sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu. Manna mengenal tiga dari mereka: Rock, Hugh, dan Stu. Dua lainnya tampak asing…

 _Huh._

 _Asing?_

 _Tidak juga. Ia pernah melihat wajah itu…_

 _Bukan di sini. Tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini…_

"Eh… Huh?"

Tanpa sadar Manna meletupkan kekagetannya. Claire yang berada di sebelahnya lalu menarik-narik rok biru tua panjangnya, meminta perhatian. Hal itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Manna ke tubuhnya.

"Yang rambut orange itu Gray, yang rambut coklat itu Cliff," jelas Claire tanpa diminta. Ia melanjutkan dengan bangga, "Mereka semua murid Takakura!"

Mendengar perkataan jujur Claire itu sontak membuat Manna memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Dicampur dengan kekagetannya barusan, ia tak bergeming dari memandang bocah-bocah yang jelas sedang berlatih ilmu pedang. "Mu… rid?"

"Uhn!" sahut Claire bersemangat. Ia langsung menarik tangan Manna dan mengajaknya duduk di teras belakang rumah panggung Takakura. Dari sana ia tak bisa melihat latihan pedang anak-anak di halaman rumah depan, namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara pekikan-pekikan semangat mereka.

"Susah sekali!" kata Claire. Matanya berbinar-binar. Ingin ditanya lebih jauh. Ingin bercerita panjang lebar. Manna yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hanya menyahut seadanya.

"Oh.. apanya?"

"Jadi murid Takakura! Bibi Manna tahu, mereka itu…."

Bercelotehlah gadis kecil itu panjang lebar. Mulai dari kedatangan Gray dan Cliff, ujian bagi mereka berdua, kemampuan Gray dan Cliff, lalu bagaimana Hugh dan lainnya bisa ikut menjadi murid Takakura. Cliff kini tinggal di rumah Takakura, membantunya apa saja. Koleksi buku Takakura juga bertambah sejak ada Gray. Bahkan Takakura kadang mau menjelaskan beberapa buku filsafat jika diminta.

Manna terbengong mencerna segala informasi yang sebenarnya urutannya berantakan dari Claire. Begitu banyak hal berubah dalam satu musim. Sulit dipercaya.

"Eiits. Tunggu dulu Claire," Manna mengatupkan mulut Claire yang terus saja mengoceh dengan ujung jemarinya. "Jadi, Gray hilang ingatan."

Claire memberi satu anggukan.

"Terus, Cliff… bekas budak?"

Dua anggukan.

Alis Manna mengernyit. Ia lalu menghela napas sambil tertawa geli, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dilihatnya langit Forget-Me-Not Valley yang biru nan luas. Ia berpikir…. Betapa desa kecil ini damai seperti selalu. Seluas langit di atasnya, hati penduduk desa ini pun luas –seperti selalu. Mungkin ia terlalu lama tinggal di hingar bingar kota. Ia lupa betapa desa dan alam yang telah membesarkannya ini mengajarkannya tentang kebaikan, kebijakan, dan kasih sayang kepada sesama.

"Astaga. Hebat betul," gumam Manna. Senyumnya mengembang.

Calon pengantin itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nah, Claire. Aku pergi dulu ke rumahmu," pamit Manna. Belum sempat Claire bangkit dan meminta ikut, Manna menghentikannya. "Claire di sini saja."

"Yaah… Kenapa?" tanyanya kecewa. Ia terbiasa mengintil Manna jika gadis itu pulang ke desa.

Manna tersenyum sok bijak, lalu mencolek hidung si kecil pirang itu dengan telunjuknya. Gayanya santai seperti biasa. "Ck. Urusan orang dewasa. Hoho."

"Heeee," respon Claire malas. Tapi ia menurut. Mungkin Manna ingin membicarakan masalah pernikahannya dengan nenek. Untuk sesaat Claire menoleh kembali ke arah Manna pergi. Bibi yang selalu dikaguminya itu tampak tergesa. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tadi waktu bertemu Nenek? Oh, mungkin lupa.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam di arah barat. Cahayanya merah temaram. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga gelap benar-benar menguasai langit. Pekarangan rumah Takakura kini sudah sepi. Latihan pedang yang selalu di adakan setiap pagi adalah satu-satunya yang menghidupkan rumah kayu tua itu. Meskipun di sore hari, yang memang sudah jadi rutinitas, Cliff akan menghangatkan air mandi dengan kayu bakar dari sisi luar kamar mandi. Tepat di atas celah tungku kayu bakar itu terdapat bak mandi besar. Di dalamnya saat ini Takakura berendam dengan air hangat. Cliff yang mengatur suhunya. Jika Takakura bilang sudah terlalu panas, Cliff akan berhenti meniup. Jika masih kurang, ia akan menambah apinya. Mereka akan bergantian sesudahnya –Cliff mandi, Takakura yang mengatur panasnya. Rutinitas ini sudah mereka lakukan beberapa bulan ini. Ya, sejak Cliff memilih tinggal bersama dengan gurunya itu.

"Hey, Cliff!" seru Takakura, menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat ke jendela kecil yang dibatasi oleh ruji-ruji bambu, dan Takakura melihat Cliff dari sana. Hanya dinding kayu yang membatasi mereka, sehingga sebenarnya Takakura tak perlu bicara keras-keras. Tapi memang sudah tabiat bicaranya begitu. Selalu seperti orang marah.

"Ya?" sahut bocah bersurai coklat itu. Tak panik. Sudah terbiasa dengan gaya bicara sang guru.

"Minggu depan aku akan ke Ibukota. Kau mau ikut?"

Mata Cliff membesar. Ia ingat dulu ia tinggal di sana bersama majikannya. Berbeda dengan desa ini, di ibukota ada banyak sekali penduduk dan rumah-rumahnya berdekatan. Di sana juga ada banyak tempat makan yang menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan, bahkan dari negeri yang sangat jauh. Warung, pedagang, ribuan manusia. Oh, dan Istana Kerajaan Aerandria yang sangat megah. Ibukota…

"Aku mau!" jawab Cliff semangat.

Takakura menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada tepi bak mandi, merasakan nyamannya air hangat. "Gray bilang kau dulu tinggal di Ibukota?"

"Ya!" Cliff mengangguk, meski Takakura tak bisa melihatnya. "Mendiang majikanku tabib kerajaan. Beberapa kali dalam sebulan kami ke istana untuk memeriksa kesehatan angota kerajaan," lanjutnya.

Tak ada reaksi dari Takakura meski sebenarnya Cliff menunggu-nunggu. Mungkin pria tua itu tak tertarik dengan kisahnya. Cliff memandangi api yang memercik tak terlalu besar. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit merah di atas kepalanya. Ia tak yakin kenapa, tapi matahari merah selalu membuat hatinya sakit. Indah, tapi hatinya sakit. Ia menundukkan kembali kepalanya, melihat api yang mulai mengecil. _Ah._ Pemandangan yang lebih nyaman dari pada langit merah.

Suara tumpahan air membangunkannya dari lamunan. Sebentar kemudian Takakura sudah mengenakan bajunya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Takakura tak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti biasanya, hanya raut wajah pemarah yang memang sudah tak bisa diubah.

Berlatar langit yang mulai dikuasai gelap, dengan cahaya api sebagai satu-satunya penerangan, Takakura memberi isyarat agar Cliff segera mandi. Tanpa bertanya lagi Cliff langsung masuk melalui pintu belakang rumah. Terdengar lagi suara tumpahan air. Cliff telah masuk ke dalam bak mandi.

Bukannya duduk di depan api, Takakura berjalan menjauh.

"Lihat? Menurutmu dia berbohong?"

Takakura bertanya pada Manna yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pohon di kejauhan, mengawasi Cliff. Manna keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati Takakura. Ia tahu Cliff ada di dalam, jadi ia bicara dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak," jawab Manna.

"Sudah kubilang,"

Dahi Manna berkerut. Ia berpikir serius sambil melihat Takakura. "Tapi… wajah itu. Aku yakin itu dia, kak."

Takakura duduk di bongkahan kayu, lalu berkata, "Wajah bisa saja sama."

Perhatian Manna terpusat pada kakak iparnya itu, "Ha? Kakak percaya begitu saja pada bocah itu? Mana mungkin ada dua orang yang wajah dan perawakannya begitu sama persis? Dan lagi, jika ia ke sana beberapa kali dalam sebulan, seharusnya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Sudahlah," katanya. "Ia tak berbohong. Setidaknya aku tahu itu," lanjutnya sambil melihat wajah tak percaya Manna. "Lagipula…."

"Hm?" gadis itu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Pangeran Aria sudah mati. Berdasarkan ceritamu, sekalipun dia masih hidup, semua yang harus dan telah dilaluinya sangatlah menyedihkan."

"Tapi…!"

"Manna," Takakura dengan cepat memotong keberatan adik iparnya. Matanya penuh keyakinan, namun wajahnya datar dan tak begitu menampakkan ekspresi seperti biasa. "Dia Cliff. Meski kau bilang wajahnya mirip dengan mendiang Pangeran Aria, dia Cliff."

Malam semakin gelap. Suara jangkrik dan serangga samar-samar semakin terdengar. Dua orang itu terdiam beberapa lama. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Manna akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Menyerah. Mengurut pangkal hidungnya. "Baru satu musim dan kau sudah menempel padanya."

Mata Takakura memicing. Ia tak senang dengan kata-kata Manna barusan, namun ia tak begitu menggubrisnya dan hanya berdecak kesal.

Ketika ia hendak kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, Manna menghentikannya. "Jangan bawa dia ke Ibukota. Sekalipun hanya sedikit sekali orang yang tahu wajah Pangeran, jika ketahuan, negeri ini bisa gempar."

Pria berkaki timpang itu tak menyahut. Malah berjalan kembali ke arah rumah kayu tuanya, meninggalkan Manna sendirian dalam kegelapan. Gadis itu menghela napas lagi. Takakura selalu keras kepala, seperti biasa.

Tapi Manna juga keras kepala. Ia yakin ia tak mungkin salah. Ia bekerja sebagai pegawai dapur kerajaan, dan ia sudah hafal betul wajah Pangeran Aria. Pangeran yang berhati lembut dan baik kepada siapa saja. Kelembutan yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang Ratu Alicia, ibu sang Pangeran. Besok ia akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang Cliff. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya, dan bagaimana ia bisa mengarang cerita yang begitu lengkap, dan membicarakannya tanpa ada sedikitpun gurat kebohongan di wajahnya.

~OOO~

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

N/A: Lama sekali. Author selalu lelet. Bagaimana? Semoga chapter ini bisa dinikmati ya…


End file.
